Born to die
by cristina swift
Summary: Una chica que busca su camino. Un chico que ya lo cree perdido. Dos caminos que se unirán inevitablemente, aunque eso los lleve a consumirse. El miedo y el poder son peligrosos, pero el amor lo es aún más. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**_Este es mi primer fic largo, así que espero no decepcionaros mucho. Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero la trama sí es mía, aunque tiene cosas de la historia verdadera. _**

_''El amor es el tormento de uno, la felicidad de dos, y la lucha y enemistad de tres; es un encanto que atrae mutuamente a dos seres y los une por irresistibles simpatías, haciéndoles felices cuando están juntos, pero desgraciados cuando están separados.''_

**CAPÍTULO 1: Nuevo año.**

Nuevo año, nuevo curso. Estaba en la estación 9 y ¾, esperando a la llegada de Ron y Harry. Este año sería nuestro último curso en Hogwarts y quería disfrutarlo. Aunque, posteriormente, me vería estresada por los EXTASIS, pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Deposité mis maletas en el suelo y me senté sobre una de ellas. Mi gato, Crookshanks, se encontraba encerrado en su jaula, y maullaba desesperadamente, queriendo salir de ahí. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Ron y Harry atravesaron la barrera, muy alocadamente. Harry llevaba sus gafas redondas, una camiseta azul, y unos vaqueros: lucía bastante bien. Ron, por el contrario, tenía un aspecto desaliñado, pero era lo que más me gustaba de él. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba desordenado y tenía un agujero en los pantalones, del cual la Señora Weasley no se habría dado cuenta, ya que lo habría cosido. Aún así, lucía adorable y atractivo, y si, estaba enamorada de él desde segundo curso.

-¡Hola Hermione! - saludó Ron acercándose para abrazarme.

Sentí un leve cosquilleo ante su tacto y pude ver como se ruborizaba un poco: tenía las orejas sonrosadas.

-¡Hola Ron, Harry! ¿Qué tal os ha ido? Siento no haber podido ir a La Madriguera este verano, mis padres querían que pasara todo el verano con ellos – dije con un suspiro.

-Lo comprendemos, Hermione – puntualizó Harry.

Recogí mis maletas del suelo y nos dirigimos al tren. Al pasar, vi a nuestro enemigo declarado, Draco Malfoy, llegando con aires de superioridad, acompañado de su madre, Narcisa Malfoy. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, estaba prisionero en Azkaban por ser un mortífago. Draco le dio un breve abrazo a su madre y subió al tren, junto con sus ''compinches'', Crabbe y Goyle, y la empalagosa de su novia, Pansy Parkinson. Subieron al tren y desaparecieron instantáneamente. Supuse que se habrían dirigido a la parte de Slytherin.

Harry, Ron y yo subimos al tren, dejando nuestras maletas en su compartimento, y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos. Yo tenía que irme, junto con Ron, a supervisar a los niños de primero y segundo, ya que éramos prefectos. Por lo cual, nos despedimos de Harry y nos fuimos.

-Yo iré a ver a los niños de primero, ve tú con los de segundo – comenté a Ron.

-Está bien – dijo – luego nos vemos.

Sonrió y se fue, dejándome con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

Patrullé durante una media hora, cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras resonó en el andén.

-¡Sentaros todos y dejar de hacer ruido! - gritó Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? - pregunté con frialdad – Este vagón me toca a mi.

-Que yo sepa, soy un prefecto. Así que tengo tanto derecho como tú o incl...espera, tengo mucho más derecho que tú. Eres una sangre sucia, ni siquiera deberías ser prefecta – replicó el malvadamente. Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban a sus espaldas, rieron.

-A lo mejor soy prefecta porque soy mucho más inteligente que tú, pequeño hurón. ¿Te recuerdo como chillabas y te retorcías? En realidad, Malfoy, eres un miedica.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! - gritó él sacando su varita del bolsillo – No tienes ningún derecho a...

-¡A mi no me hables de derechos! - grité yo – Vete con tus amiguitos a seguir las órdenes de Quien-tú-sabes y deja en paz a los niños, Draco.

Éste parecía querer decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó con toda la dignidad que pudo. Resoplé: odiaba a Draco Malfoy.

El tren llegó al cabo de un par de horas finalmente a Hogwarts. Delante de la puerta de nuestro compartimento pasó Draco como si fuera el rey del mundo, dirigió una mirada de odio a Harry y se fue.

Me reuní con Ron y Harry & entramos al castillo. Hogwarts seguía siendo tan grande e imponente como el primer día, solo que sus secretos eran menos secretos ahora, al séptimo año. Aunque, obviamente, no los conocía todos, ni de lejos.

Caminé silenciosamente hasta el dormitorio, intentando no encontrarme con nadie, y dejé mis cosas en mi habitación. Mi compañera este año sería Lavender Brown, a la cual odiaba profundamente por haber estado saliendo con Ron el año pasado. Tal vez, con suerte, McGonagall podría cambiarle de habitación, con Parvati. Sí, esa estaría bien.

Volví al Gran Comedor, donde se llevaría a cabo la Selección, donde ponían a cada alumno de primero en una de las cuatro casas.

Tras el último chico seleccionado, el banquete comenzó. Los elfos domésticos preparaban toda la comida (a lo cual yo estaba totalmente indignada), pero hay que decir que estaba muy buena. Ron, comenzó a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en toda su vida, y eso que en La Madriguera se comía de escándalo. Con la boca llena, dijo:

-Y, _Hegmione_, ¿qué tal _fueg _tu _vegano_ con tus _padges?_

Sonreí.

-Bastante bien, la verdad. Mis padres pensaban que yo creo que ellos ya no me quieren o algo así, por lo cual hemos pasado un verano muy bonito, aunque sinceramente, un poco aburrido.

-Podrías haberte venido un par de días, ¿sabes? - comentó él.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas lo he pasado bien. ¿Y vosotros?

-Mi verano con los Dursley fue lo peor del mundo, menos mal que me rescataron pronto – intervino Harry – Pero he estado muy bien en casa de Ron, lástima que no pudieras venir a la boda de Fleur y Bill, estuvo muy bien.

-Es cierto, Hermione. Bill y Fleur te querían allí, al igual que nosotros – añadió Ron.

-Lo sé, lo siento – suspiré.

Terminamos de comer y subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Mañana sería el primer día de clase.

**Dejad vuestros review para ver que pensáis sobre el primer cap. Acepto de todo, jaja. Espero que os guste - Cris.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Compañeros de Pociones.**

El día amaneció nublado y lluvioso. Lavender se había portado bastante bien durante toda la noche y no dijo ningún comentario, así que pensé que podríamos tolerarnos mutuamente. Cogí mi capa y bajé hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Ni Ron ni Harry estaban allí, así que supuse que se habrían quedado durmiendo (como casi siempre hacían el primer día). Me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor prácticamente sola, pues casi no había nadie, y unté un par de tostadas con mermelada. Mientras comía, la habitación se iba llenando progresivamente, y cada vez más alumnos de todas las edades entraban y se sentaban es sus respectivas mesas. Desconocía el nombre de la mayoría de los ellos, sobre todos de los de primer año. Entonces, una figura conocida atravesó la puerta y se sentó desbordando superioridad. Su voz resonó por toda la habitación, con esa forma característica de arrastrar las palabras:

-Veo que la señorita sangre sucia se ha quedado solita. ¿Dónde están tus amigos, Granger? - preguntó Draco Malfoy.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy. Dedícate a ocuparte de tu patética vida y déjanos en paz – contesté.

Draco me dirigió una mirada fría que ignoré y se puso a comer. Su novia, Pansy, entró minutos más tarde en el Gran Comedor y se sentó a su lado, pero Draco parecía ignorar completamente la presencia de Parkinson.

-Buenos días, Hermione – saludó una voz conocida.

Ginny Weasley se había sentado a mi lado. Su melena pelirroja se encontraba recogida en una coleta y pude apreciar realmente el parecido con su hermano Ron. Ginny estaba saliendo con Harry y había estado enamorada de él casi desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

-Buenos días, Ginny. ¿Qué tal? - respondí.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Aún no han bajado Ron o Harry?

-No, supongo que estarán durmiendo. ¿Vas a salir con Harry hoy?

-No, no creo. Tiene las pruebas de quidditch. ¿Y tú con Ron?

-Pues no lo sé. Tendré muchas cosas que hacer, así que supongo que pasaré mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, pero espero que sí.

Ginny asintió y cogió un croissant de la mesa junto con un vaso de leche.

La hora del desayuno acabó y no había rastro de Ron ni Harry por ninguna parte.

-Creo que deberíamos ir ya a clase, ellos irán directamente allí – dijo Ginny.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos hacia nuestras respectivas clases. Ella tenía Herbología y yo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Snape. Definitivamente, no mi profesor favorito para esta asignatura, ya que odiaba a los de Gryffindor.

-Buenos días, alumnos – saludó el profesor.

Llevaba una capa vieja y su pelo negro grasiento se le pegaba a las sienes.

-Buenos días, profesor – respondieron los alumnos al unísono.

-Veo que el Señorito Potter y el Señorito Weasley no se encuentran presentes. Señorita Granger, ¿sabe usted dónde pueden estar? - preguntó Snape.

Sentí como me ruborizaba y negué con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, comenzaremos las clases sin ell...

-¡Lo sentimos, llegamos tarde! - gritó una cabeza pelirroja que entraba por la puerta seguida de un chico con gafas redondas.

-Señorito Potter, Señorito Weasley, llegan tarde. Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora, tomen asiento y cállense – puntualizó Snape.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pasó muy lentamente, pues era bastante aburrida y Snape encontraba perfecto cualquier momento para regañar y quitar puntos a las casa de Gryffindor, lo cual hacía que Draco Malfoy y sus compañeros de Slytherin se rieran.

Después de esa clase, teníamos Pociones, con el profesor Slughorn.

Me senté en una de las mesas, junto a una chica de Slytherin desconocida para mi, pues no nos hablábamos.

-Buenos días, alumnos – saludó Slughorn – Las clases a partir de ahora serán por parejas y yo las haré.

Se escucharon murmullos de desaprobación, pero Slughorn le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Bien – dijo cogiendo un papel de la mesa – Señorito Potter, usted irá con la Señorita Parkinson.

-¡No! - gritó Pansy desde el fondo de la habitación – Profesor, yo no quiero...

-Chist, Pansy. Las parejas ya están hechas y punto – señaló Slughorn.

-El Señorito Weasley irá con el Señorito Goyle.

Ron gruño en desaprobación y Goyle resopló.

-El Señorito Malfoy irá con la Señorita Granger...

Dejé de escuchar en el momento en que dijo mi nombre. Mi compañero de pociones por el resto del curso sería Draco Malfoy.

-¿Profesor? - preguntó Draco levantando la mano.

-¿Sí, Malfoy?

-¿Por qué tengo que ir con la sangre sucia?

-¡No le hables así! - gritó Ron.

-¡Silencio! - gritó Slughorn – Draco, te prohíbo que uses ese vocabulario en mis clases. Además, las parejas están muy pensadas, así que no hay cambios. Ron, controla tus celos en clase.

Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas y Draco fulminó con la mirada al profesor. Después de que terminara de nombrar a las parejas, nos mandó tomar asiento. Draco se sentó despectivamente en una mesa y yo recogí mis cosas y me acerqué allí.

-El trabajo de hoy consiste en hacer la poción Amortentia. ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué es? - preguntó Slughorn.

Levanté mi mano y pude ver como Draco ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sí, Señorita Granger?

-Es la poción de amor más poderosa que existe. No puede hacer que dos personas se enamoren, sino que haya como una especie de obsesión. Por el contrario, si las personas ya sienten algo la una por la otra, afianzará ese amor – respondí recordando las palabras que decía el libro.

-Muy bien, así me gusta. Comenzad a hacer las pociones y tened mucho cuidado: no queremos ninguna obsesión adolescente ahora mismo.

Slughorn se sentó murmurando algo entre dientes y yo me levanté para coger los ingredientes del armario. Cuando volví a la mesa, Draco había abierto el libro por la página correspondiente y estaba preparando el caldero.

-¿Has cogido todos los ingredientes, Granger? - preguntó en un tono monótono.

-Sí, aquí están – respondí.

Los coloqué en la mesa y comenzamos a preparar la poción. El libro decía que la poción resultante tendría un color malva.

-¿Cómo se supone que tiene que oler esta cosa? - preguntó Draco arrugando la nariz al acercarse al caldero.

-Varía en función de las personas. Pero si huele lo mismo para dos de ellas, es que están enamoradas – respondí.

Él simplemente hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y continuamos haciendo la poción.

-Me sorprendes, Granger. No pensé que fueras tan lista para ser una sangre sucia – comentó al cabo de diez minutos.

Yo le fulminé con la mirada.

-Y yo no pensaba que pudieras dejar de ser arrogante por ¿cuánto? ¿diez minutos? Ha sido todo un récord.

Él esbozó una fría sonrisa y se giró hacia el caldero. Cuando la terminamos tenía, efectivamente, un color malva. Y olía a fresas. Draco se acercó al caldero y lo olió. Debió de gustarle porque no hizo ninguna mueca de asco sino que más bien, puso cara de parecerle agradable.

-Esto huele muy bien, ¿no crees? - preguntó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - ¿A qué huele para ti?

-A fresas. ¿Y a ti? – respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

Draco puso cara de sorpresa, pero la quitó rápidamente.

-Profesor Slughorn, ya hemos terminado. ¿Puedo irme?

Slughorn se acercó y olió la poción.

-Ummm, muy bien. Perfecta Amortentia, Señorito Malfoy y Señorita Granger. Adoro el olor a eucaliptos. Ahora bien, meteré un poco de esta poción en un bote – sacó un pequeño bote de cristal de un bolsillo – y lo guardaré.

Draco se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y salió de la clase sin decir ni una sola palabra más. ¿A qué olía la poción para él?

La tarde se desarrolló bastante aburrida para mi. Harry tuvo que hacer las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch y Ron participaba en ellas. Por lo tanto, me quedé en la biblioteca estudiando junto con Ginny.

-La profesora Sprout quiere matarnos. ¡Una redacción de 50 cm! Me va a llevar toda la vida hacerla – resopló ella.

-No es para tanto, mujer – le reprendí – Yo tengo que investigar para la próxima clase de pociones.

-Ah, Harry me ha dicho que os han puesto por parejas. ¿Con quién vas? Al pobre le ha tocado con esa Pansy Parkinson.

-Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quéeeee? - exclamó una sorprendida Ginny - ¿Te ha tocado con Malfoy? Eso sí que es tener suerte.

Continuamos en la biblioteca hasta que se hizo muy tarde y la bibliotecaria nos avisó de que pronto cerraría. Ginny se despidió y se marchó hacia su habitación, excusándose de que tenía que ver a Harry antes de irse a dormir. Yo me quedé un rato más allí, lo suficiente para ver a un solitario Draco entrar en la biblioteca. Se dirigió hacia la sección de Artes Oscuras y buscó activamente un libro. Soltó un gritito de triunfo cuando encontró lo que debía estar buscando pero, al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Volví rápidamente la vista hacia mi libro, pero él ya me había notado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira quien tenemos aquí, a la pequeña sangre sucia. ¿Qué hay, Granger? - preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Su cabello rubio platino refulgía antinaturalmente ante la tibia luz que proporcionaba las luces de la biblioteca. Sus ojos azules brillaban fríamente, con un toque malicioso.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Malfoy. Intento buscar información para nuestra próxima clase de Pociones. Por si no lo recuerdas, vamos juntos – repliqué.

-Ya veo – murmuró él – Si quieres, a partir de ahora, podemos hacer el trabajo de Pociones juntos. Al fin y al cabo, el trabajo es de los dos.

Levanté la vista del libro sorprendida ante la propuesta de Draco y él mismo parecía no creerse lo que acababa de decir. Lo vi titubear, así que supuse que si no respondía cuanto antes, se echaría atrás.

-Sí, está bien – me apresuré a responder – Si tenemos algún trabajo para los dos, podemos hacerlo aquí en la biblioteca. Me parece buena idea.

Él enarcó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza y salió velozmente de la habitación, lo cual no impidió que viera el título del libro: _Historia de Dos Ciudades_, de Charles Dickens. Lo más curioso de todo era: ¿qué demonios hacia un libro de Dickens en la sección de Artes Oscuras? El libro, que yo supiera, no tenía ningún contenido demoníaco. Es más, no se hablaba de nada relacionado con la magia. Lo más raro también era que Malfoy llevara ese libro.

Las luces de la biblioteca se apagaron, así que refunfuñando entre dientes, saqué mi varita y dije: ¡lumus! La punta de la varita brilló e iluminó la estancia. La deposité en la mesa y recogí los libros para meterlos en mi mochila. Después, cogí la varita y salí de la biblioteca, en dirección a los dormitorios.

-¡Hermione! - gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Me disponía a subir las escaleras, cuando una cabeza pelirroja se acercó corriendo .

-Temía no verte antes de mañana – dijo Ron – Buenas noches.

Se acercó y entonces, me besó. Una sacudida eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo e hizo que me olvidara de todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Solo éramos Ron y yo. Llevé mis manos hasta su cabello y lo revolví juguetonamente. Ron colocó sus manos en mis caderas y me acercó aún más a él. Un golpe sordo de una puerta de los dormitorios hizo que nos separáramos de un salto. Estaba completamente aturdida, pues era la primera vez que Ron me besaba y aún más así. Él esbozó una leve sonrisa, a pesar de que se encontraba totalmente ruborizado.

-Yo...solo quería decir buenas noches – titubeó – Hasta mañana.

Totalmente confundida y sorprendida me giré en dirección a las escaleras y me pareció ver un destello rubio plateado en la esquina, pero cuando me fijé más atentamente, ya no estaba. Subí el resto de escaleras y me tumbé en la cama tras cambiarme por una ropa para dormir. Esa noche solo pensaría en Ron y en ese maravilloso beso.

**¿Qué os va pareciendo? Deja tu review si quieres que te toque en una clase con Malfoy o que Ron te bese, lol - Cris.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Kiss kiss kiss**

En diferencia al día anterior, la mañana amaneció soleada, aunque un poco fría. Esta vez, Ron y Harry sí estaban en la mesa del Gran Comedor y charlaban animadamente con Ginny, con Luna Lovegood y con Neville Logbottom, un par de amigos.

-Buenos días, Hermione – saludaron.

-Hola – saludé sonriente.

El desayuno transcurrió alegremente, hasta que tocó la hora de separarse para ir a clases. La primera hora era Estudios Muggle. Por el contrario, Harry y Ron tenían adivinación, la cual yo había abandonado ya que colmaba totalmente mi paciencia.

-Adiós – se despidió Ron y me dio un breve e inocente beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que Harry pusiera cara de sorprendido y que yo me ruborizara.

En mi camino a la clase, encontré un pequeño bulto marrón que sobresalía en una esquina, escondido. Me agaché y lo recogí del suelo. _Historia de Dos Ciudades_ se encontraba ahí tirado. Supuse que se le caería ayer a Draco o que él lo había abandonado ahí. Guardándolo en mi mochila, pensé en devolvérselo cuando lo viera.

La clases de por la mañana pasaron tan fugazmente, que casi ni me di cuenta de que ya era la hora de comer. Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño donde estaba _Myrtle, La Llorona_, una chica a la que un basilisco había asesinado hacía varios años y que quedó como un espíritu en la tierra. Encerrada en un cubículo, saqué el libro y lo abrí. No parecía tener absolutamente nada, y pensé en por qué siquiera lo estaba leyendo. Cuando estaba realmente pensando en volver a guardarlo, vi una foto de un sonriente Draco con sus amigos de Slytherin. No sé por qué, pero me hizo sonreír, lo cual era totalmente absurdo, ya que odiaba a Draco. En realidad, no lo odiaba. Simplemente, no lo soportaba. Pero verlo sonreír me hacía sonreír a mi, ya que Malfoy apenas sonría. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a dejar la foto donde estaba. En otra página había un papel doblado varias veces, escrito con letra irregular pero bonita y delicada: la letra de Malfoy. Comencé a leerla.

_''Es como si lo estuviera viendo todo a cámara lenta. No puedo comer, beber, escribir, hacer nada sin pensar en ella, y esto me está carcomiendo por dentro. El Señor Oscuro me ha ordenado una tarea importante que si no cumplo, me veré obligado a pagar. Pero en mi cabeza solo la veo a ella. Me estoy volviendo completamente loco, y ahora, más que nunca, me siento totalmente solo''._

La letra continuaba, pero estaba borrosa y no se podía leer. Así que Malfoy estaba enamorado...Me preguntaba quien sería la chica en cuestión y por qué Draco se sentiría tan solo. No es que me sintiera compasiva hacia él, simplemente...En realidad, sí me sentía mal por él. Y, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, quería consolarlo. Quería hacerle saber que no estaba solo. Era otro pensamiento totalmente ilógico, ya que las probabilidades de que eso pasara estaban por debajo del 1%.

Me levanté del suelo y, guardando el libro en la mochila, salí de allí sin que Myrtle me viera.

Una vez en la biblioteca, saqué el libro de Herbología y me dispuse a estudiar todas las plantas carnívoras existentes y sus características (sinceramente, un auténtico muermazo). La puerta se abrió y Draco entró luciendo nervioso. Se dirigió a la sección de Artes Oscuras y buscó algo que no encontró, lo que supuse que era el libro.

-¡Malfoy! - grité para llamar su atención.

Éste se asustó tanto, que perdió el equilibrio y los libros que tenía en las manos cayeron con un estrépito ruidoso.

-¡Joder, Granger! - exclamó recogiendo los libros del suelo.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no reírme, pero no pude evitar que se formara una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a la mesa y se quedó allí, esperando a que hablara.

-He encontrado esto esta mañana – dije sacando el libro de la mochila.

Draco puso los ojos como platos y se lanzó a por el libro.

-¿Dón...dónde lo has encontrado? - preguntó titubeante.

-Estaba en el suelo esta mañana. Sabía que era tuyo porque ayer te vi cogerlo.

Malfoy se recuperó de la impresión y asintió en agradecimiento.

-¿Por qué tienes un libro de Dickens, Malfoy? - pregunté.

-Para leerlo. ¿Para qué si no? - respondió irónicamente, o eso pensé.

-No lo sé. Podría haber un secreto oscuro o algo así ahí dentro. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar en la sección de Artes Oscuras?

-Lo guardé yo ahí – respondió en un susurro – En esa sección casi nunca entra nadie, así que supuse que sería más fácil para guardar algo.

-¿Por qué _Historia de Dos Ciudades_?

-¿Lo has leído?

-La verdad es que no.

-Si lo hicieras, lo comprenderías.

-Léeme algo – le pedí.

Malfoy me miró inexpresivamente, pero asintió y abrió el libro por una página que juraría que sabía exactamente donde estaba.

-_''Deseo decirle que ha sido el último sueño de mi alma...Desde que la conocí, me turba el remordimiento que no creí ya vivo y he oído voces, que creía silenciosas, que me incitan a recobrar el ánimo. He tenido ideas vagas de volver a esforzarme, de empezar de nuevo la vida, de arrojar de mí la pereza y la sensualidad y volver a la abandonada lucha. Pero todo eso no es más que un sueño, que no conduce a nada y deja al dormido donde estaba, aunque deseo decirle que estos sueños los inspiró usted''_

La habitación estaba sumida en un sinuoso silencio y yo miraba embelesada a Draco. Cuando había leído, me había olvidado del resto del mundo, como cuando Ron me besó, aunque de una manera menos fogosa, pero igualmente placentera. Draco cerró el libro y levantó su mirada hacia mi. Nos quedamos así, mirándonos durante ¿minutos? ¿horas? ¿años? Quién sabe, hasta que él se levantó, recogió su libro y, sin decir ni una palabra (como en la clase de Pociones), se fue.

Ya en la sala de Gryffindor, intenté evadir a todo el mundo que se me acercara y, recogiendo un par de toallas, me dirigí hacia los cuartos de baño, rezando para que estuvieran solos. Efectivamente, no había nadie dentro cuando atravesé las puertas. Las bañeras como piscinas se encontraban totalmente vacías, así que me dirigí y abrí los grifos, por los que salieron geles de diferentes colores y olores y uno que parecía ser el que echaba agua. Cuando la bañera-piscina estuvo llena hasta un nivel respetable, corté los grifos y, despojándome de la ropa, entré. El agua caliente fue mano de santo para todo mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir bien. El vapor flotaba por toda la habitación asemejándose a la niebla, pero de un color rosado. Sumergí la cabeza en el agua y dejé que esta me cubriera por completo, hasta que tuve que sacarla para poder respirar. Enjuagué mi pelo con una pastilla de jabón que había en un recipiente cercano al borde y que olía a frambuesa. Me quedé unos minutos más en el agua y entonces en mi cabeza apareció la figura de un chico rubio. Quería evitar a toda costa el pensar en Draco, ya que solo me hacía daño. Ni siquiera sabía por qué pensaba en él, ya que se suponía que le odiaba o, en todo caso, no nos llevábamos bien. Pero verle ahí leyendo ese fragmento de _Historia de Dos Ciudades_, tan concentrado, tan inmerso en la lectura, tan profundo...fue totalmente desconcertante. Supuse que el libro era tan importante para él porque le gustaba aquella chica, la del papel...Y otra vez volvía a cuestionarme: ¿quién sería aquella chica? Siempre había pensado que Malfoy estaba saliendo con Pansy Parkinson, pero también me di cuenta de que apenas le hacía caso últimamente. Draco parecía estar muy ocupado en otras cosas, en sus tareas para el Señor Oscuro: ¿qué era lo que le había ordenado hacer? Aunque me costara admitirlo no quería, por nada del mundo, que Malfoy se uniera a los mortífagos, si es que no era ya uno. ¿Por qué lo pensaba? No lo sabía, pero era un pensamiento sumamente preocupante, ya que yo no siento nada por Malfoy. Es más, no debería importarme en absoluto. Yo estaba enamorada de Ron. Sí, eso era. Salí finalmente del agua y envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo mojado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la figura que estaba parada en la puerta. Me ruboricé notablemente, ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado quien quiera que fuese allí y si me había visto desnuda. Esperaba que el vapor hubiera cubierto mi cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres? - pregunté levantando un poco la voz.

-Soy yo, Hermione.

La voz de Ron resonó por toda la habitación haciendo que me ruborizara aún más. Se acercó lentamente y pude notar que él parecía igualmente abochornado.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - volví a preguntar.

-Yo..eh..venía a ducharme..no sabía que era la hora de las chicas y mucho menos que estabas tú aquí – respondió titubeante. Sus orejas habían alcanzado un rojo brillante, y no sabría decir si era por el calor en el ambiente o por el bochorno que estaba pasando. Atusé fuertemente la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y recogí mi ropa interior del suelo, junto con el resto de la ropa.

-Si no te importa, voy a vestirme – sentencié con una leve sonrisa.

-Ah, vale – dijo tragando fuertemente.

Se quedó allí de pie expectante y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Sin ti, Ron – aclaré.

-¿Eh? Ah, vale – se ruborizó aún más – Pero antes...

Se acercó velozmente a través de la espesa niebla y me besó ferozmente. Temía enormemente que mi toalla se cayera en cualquier momento, pero llegó un punto en el que me olvidé totalmente de la toalla y llevé mis manos hasta la cabeza de Ron. No sé que hubiera podido pasar si no fuera porque la puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso golpe y un Draco sin camiseta atravesó la puerta. Estaba mirando hacia abajo y cuando levantó la cabeza no pudo evitar una cara de sorpresa. Era totalmente comprensible, pues estábamos en un cuarto de baño, solos, yo con solamente una toalla y ambos sudando. Su mirada tomó un aspecto malicioso.

-Vaya, vaya. La pequeña sangre sucia y el pelirrojo están haciendo cositas malas. Qué pena que los haya interrumpido. Por si no lo sabes, Granger, es la hora del baño de los chicos. Aunque creo que me iré, porque el agua tiene que estar contaminada por vosotros dos. En fin, adiós Granger – su tono de voz era frío y a la vez, con un toque malvado.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y pensé seriamente en salir corriendo de allí, si no fuera porque si dejaba a Ron a solas con Malfoy, se montaría una buena. Cogí a Ron de la mano y con la mayor dignidad que pude, salí de allí ante la intensa y fría mirada de Malfoy.

-Lo odio – sentenció Ron sentándose en la sala principal de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Harry. Ginny estaba sentada en su regazo, Luna estaba sentada en el suelo y Neville no había aparecido aún. Yo estaba mirando fijamente la chimenea, recordando como Malfoy me había hablado. Yo de verdad pensaba que él había cambiado, o que era bueno después de todo...no podía estar más equivocada. Y no supe decir por qué, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Queriendo olvidarme de todo, abandoné la sala cuando Ron estaba contándole a Harry lo sucedido con Malfoy y me di cuenta de que no sabía como explicar muy bien lo sucedido y que se ruborizaba levemente. De camino a la habitación de chicas, encontré a Pansy, que se dirigía hacia la sala de Slytherin, y me dirigió una mirada de un profundo desprecio. Ignorándola, entré en mi dormitorio y pensé en cómo afrontaría a Malfoy en la clase de Pociones por la mañana.

**Deja tu review si quieres ser la chica (o chico, lol) sobre la que Malfoy escribe o so quieres que Ron te bese en los baños, asfjdgkfgk - Cris.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Felix Felicis**

¿Sabéis esas ganas de levantarse por la mañana e ir al colegio? Yo no las tenía. Nada más levantarme pensé en que tendría que enfrentarme al idiota de Malfoy por la mañana.

Ya en el desayuno, Ginny me miraba de forma aduladora.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

-No lo sé, Hermione. Te nota extraña. ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó ella entonces.

-No – mentí. La verdad es que me sentía muy mal.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía creérselo mucho. Ron y Harry llegaron junto con Neville al cabo de un par de minutos y Luna se incorporó a mitad del camino.

-Buenos días – saludaron. Ron se sentó a mi lado y me dio un pequeño beso que hizo que sonriera. Ginny enarcó una ceja y puso cara de curiosidad.

-Así que...¿estáis saliendo? - preguntó finalmente.

Entonces los dos respondimos a la vez.

-No.

-Sí.

Miré confundida a Ron, pues yo pensaba que estábamos saliendo.

-¿Lo estamos? - pregunté a Ron.

-¿Quieres estarlo?

-Sí.

-Entonces, sí, estamos saliendo – sentenció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los demás también sonrieron y se dispusieron a comer sus respectivos desayunos.

-Harry – comencé - ¿cuándo es el primer partido de quidditch?

-Me sorprende que lo preguntes, Hermione. Es el sábado y jugamos contra Slytherin.

-¿Tú juegas? - intervino Luna.

-No, soy el entrenador – contestó él con un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Juega Malfoy? - pregunté inconscientemente. Por suerte, nadie pareció extrañarse ante mi pregunta, aunque sí tal vez Ginny.

-Sí – respondió Harry – Sigue siendo el buscador de Slytherin.

Asentí brevemente y terminé mi tostada. La primera clase que tenía esa mañana era Aritmancia, a la cual no iban Ron ni Harry. Me despedí y fui hacia la clase.

De verdad estaba comenzando a pensar que cuanto menos quieras que dure algo, menos tiempo lo hará. Así pasó, que cuanto más quería que durara Aritmancia para no ir a Pociones, menos duró.

La clase estaba totalmente vacía cuando llegué, a excepción del profesor Slughorn, cuya barriga parecía ocupar la mitad de la habitación.

-Ah, hola Señorita Granger. Llega usted pronto – saludó Slughorn sonriente.

-Hola, Profesor – saludé amablemente.

Me senté en silla perteneciente a una de las mesas del final y esperé a que la clase comenzara a llenarse. Alumnos procedentes de Slytherin y Gryffindor llenaron la habitación progresivamente, pero no había ni rastro de Malfoy. Ron y Harry llegaron y se sentaron a regañadientes con sus respectivas parejas. Pansy Parkinson parecía totalmente negada a dirigirle la palabra a Harry, y Goyle parecía querer pegar a Ron en cualquier momento. Fuera como fuese, Slughorn decidió comenzar la clase, cuando Malfoy entró rápidamente, con aspecto desaliñado, como si se acabara de levantar. Se atusó la capa y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, haciendo que sus angulosas facciones destacaran aún más. El vapor de los calderos era sofocante y me recordaba, lamentablemente, al episodio sucedido el día anterior. Malfoy cogió una silla de forma despreocupada y se sentó a mi lado sin ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Entonces, Slughorn comenzó a hablar:

-Buenos días, alumnos. Un día más, trabajaremos en parejas en una poción llamada Felix Felicis. ¿Quién puede decirme qué es?

Levanté mi mano como de costumbre y pude notar como Slughorn ponía los ojos en blanco, como hizo Malfoy el otro día.

-¿Señorita Granger?

-La poción Felix Felicis concede al que la bebe confianza en si mismo y mucha suerte. Si se toma en exceso, produce mareos y vómitos. La poción tiene un color como oro líquido.

-Maravilloso, Señorita Granger, como siempre. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Así que ya saben, preparen la poción Felix Felicis. Tienen esta clase y la siguiente para terminar de prepararla. Ni se os ocurra beberla. A los que primero consigan hacerla bien se llevarán un bote con una pequeña cantidad de esta poción.

-¿Profesor Slughorn? - preguntó una voz desde el fondo.

-¿Si, Señorito Potter?

-Quería preguntarle...¿alguna vez ha probado la poción? - dijo Harry.

-Una vez cuando era adolescente – respondió Slughorn – Solo diré que fue una experiencia maravillosa, pero de la que no hay que abusar.

Harry asintió complacido y se volvió hacia su caldero. Yo hice lo mismo. Malfoy estaba leyendo el libro de pociones y no levantó la vista del libro, si no que se giró hacia el caldero y comenzó a leer la lista de ingredientes en voz alta.

-Bien, aquí dice que es difícil de hacer, aunque no creo que lo sea tanto – comentó.

-Si quieres, podemos verlos esta tarde en la biblioteca – sugerí.

Por fin, Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia mi.

-¿Tienes tiempo libre para eso, sangre sucia? ¿No estás muy ocupada besándote con tu noviecito pelirrojo? - puntualizó con una voz monótona.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Ron no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy. Solo quiero aprobar el trabajo – repliqué.

-Por supuesto que quieres – susurró él – Está bien. Esta tarde en la biblioteca.

-¿Esta tarde? ¿No tienes entrenamiento de quidditch?

-No. El entrenamiento es mañana.

Asentí con la cabeza y Malfoy se levantó hacia el armario de los ingredientes, encontrándose por el camino con Pansy Parkinson, a la que dio un beso fugaz en los labios y volvió con un puñado de cosas entre los brazos. Malfoy parecía súbitamente enorgullecido, más de lo que habitualmente parecía, y me preguntaba el por qué.

Comenzamos a hacer la poción, que cogió un color verde mohoso y olía fatal.

-Creo que hemos hecho algo mal – dije arrugando la nariz.

-Yo creo que no. Aún no la hemos terminado – replicó él.

-Si tú lo dices...

Mientras cortaba unas semillas de sésamo venenoso (a saber por qué llevaba eso), la poción comenzó a burbujear y cuando levanté la vista para ver que pasaba, explotó.

Sentí un líquido pastoso por encima de mi cabeza y que me cubría hasta los hombros. Ahora sí que podía decir que olía terriblemente mal. Miré a Malfoy, que estaba también cubierto hasta las cejas de aquel mejunje. Slughorn se acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Se puede saber que habéis hecho? - demandó.

-No...no lo sé, Profesor. La poción comenzó a burbujear y estalló. No sé que ha podido pasar, de verdad – respondí.

-Muy bien. Iros los dos a limpiaros esa cosa verde y después id a la enfermería, no vaya a ser tóxico. Intentadlo el próximo día, habéis cubierto vuestro cupo por hoy.

Sacudí mis manos y aquella cosa verde cayó al suelo de forma repugnante.

-Esto es asqueroso – comentó Malfoy al salir de la habitación y sacudiendo las manos salvajemente.

Y, sin saber muy bien por qué, me eché a reír. Malfoy me miró con desprecio, como si pensara que estuviera loca. Y no me extrañaría, porque no era una risa normal, era más bien una risa psicópata-histérica.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Granger? - preguntó Malfoy cuando llegamos al cuarto de baño: aún no había dejado de reír.

-No...no lo sé – dije entre risas – Será lo increíblemente atractivo que te ves cubierto de esa cosa verde.

-Yo me veo increíblemente sexy siempre.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que la modestia es una virtud?

-¿Por qué deberían haberme dicho eso? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No, nada – resoplé.

Metí la cabeza dentro del grifo y comencé a frotar para que aquella sustancia se fuera y, para mi alivio, parecía irse sin problema. Después de ver que no quedaba ningún resto en el pelo o en la cara (en la ropa era un caso aparte), me giré hacia Malfoy, quien también se había quitado todo el mejunje del rostro, a excepción de su pelo, que aún seguía un poco verde. Por suerte o por desgracia (más lo segundo que lo primero) se me ocurrió sacudirle el pelo con mi mano, lo que hizo que diera un salto tan grande hacia atrás como un canguro.

-¡No me toques! - gritó.

-Lo...lo siento – murmuré.

Miraba hacia el suelo, y entonces sentí como Malfoy se acercaba despacio hasta su posición inicial. Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas, dijo:

-Realmente deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

Agradecida de que hubiera cambiado de tema, salimos de la habitación separados por una distancia que parecía enorme. La puerta de la enfermería estaba cerrada y estaba pintada de un blanco inmaculado. La Señora Pomfrey se encontraba sentada detrás de su mesa y se levantó de un salto cuando nos vio entrar.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡Señorito Malfoy! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó nerviosamente. Supuse que estaba más sorprendida de vernos juntos que de cualquier otra cosa.

-Ha habido una explosión en la clase de Pociones y nos ha caído una cosa verde encima. Queríamos ver si es peligroso o no – señaló Malfoy lacónico.

-Ah, muy bien – dijo ella – Sentaos aquí, ahora mismo vengo.

Malfoy se adelantó y se sentó en una camilla de enfermería. Yo fui arrastrando los pies y me senté en la otra. Aún seguía dolida por su reacción anteriormente. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Él aún me seguía odiando, a pesar de que yo a él no. Yo siempre sería una sangre sucia para Draco Malfoy, y eso nunca cambiaría. Lo que tenía que hacer era olvidarme de él, solo hacerle caso durante las clases de Pociones y punto. Al fin y al cabo, nunca fuimos amigos ni nada parecido. Simplemente, compañeros de clase. Malfoy estaba mirando fijamente al suelo y retorcía suavemente sus manos en su regazo. Mientras debatía si debía de darle alguna disculpa, la Señora Pomfrey entró. Estaba totalmente agradecida, pues el silencio había sido insoportable.

-A ver, Señorita Granger, déjame coger una muestra de eso verde en tu camiseta.

Con un ligero movimiento de varita, un pegote del mejunje verde se separó de mi ya no blanca camiseta y fue a parar hacia un recipiente en la mesa de la enfermera. Estuvo mirándolo y lanzando pequeños hechizos con su varita durante unos diez minutos, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Sí, ya sé lo que es. ¿Estabais haciendo una poción Felix Felicis, verdad? - Malfoy y yo asentimos a la vez – Bien, alguno de vosotros a debido de añadirle un pelo de unicornio a esa poción. No os preocupéis, no es peligrosa. En realidad, es un error muy común, ya que en muchos libros pone que hay que echárselo. Y, es cierto, pero hay que añadirlo al final de la poción, de lo contrario, tomará este color verde y explotará. Ya podéis iros. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es daros una buena ducha y tirar esa ropa.

Malfoy se levantó y se fue por la puerta de la enfermería. Tras murmurar un breve ''adiós'' a la enfermera, salí rápidamente y conseguí alcanzarlo a mitad del camino.

-¡Espera! - Malfoy se dio la vuelta y me miró.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger? - preguntó. Su tono frío estaba de vuelta.

-Quería confirmar si íbamos a hacer el trabajo esta tarde – dije.

-Sí. Esta tarde en la biblioteca.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

Realmente pensaba que podía haberlo arruinado todo, o lo que quisiera que tuviéramos (si es que había algo) al intentar quitarle la sustancia verde del pelo.

En el camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, encontré a Harry, Luna, Neville y Ron, quien hizo una mueca de asco cuando me acerqué.

-Por Merlín, Hermione. No pienso besarte así, hueles fatal – dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Yo también te quiero, Ron – repliqué.

Él puso cara de inocencia y me lanzó un beso al aire. Ginny sonreía y tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que os ha pasado? - preguntó Harry.

-Al parecer, Malfoy echó sin querer un pelo de unicornio en el momento equivocado y la poción estalló.

-Seguro que lo hizo a propósito – replicó Ron.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? - pregunté. Me di cuenta de que había usado un tono un poco a la defensiva, y al parecer ellos también lo habían notado, así que intenté enmendar mi error – Quiero decir, él también se ha ensuciado. ¿Qué beneficios obtiene?

-Pues saltarse una clase. ¿Fue contigo a la enfermería o desapareció? - preguntó Harry.

-Fue conmigo – respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

Ron, Harry y Neville cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a hablar, como no, de quidditch. Ginny, sin embargo, me miraba de forma acusadora y penetrante, lo que hizo que me revolviera en el asiento. Con un gesto de la mano, nos indicó a Luna y a mi que saliéramos de allí para hablar a solas. Se despidió con un inocente beso de Harry y salimos de allí. Ya en las afueras, se aseguró de que nadie miraba y, entonces, dijo:

-¿Qué se supone que sucede entre Malfoy y tú?

Si hubiera estado comiendo algo, me hubiera atragantado.

-¿Entre Malfoy y yo? - repetí con sorpresa - ¿Cómo se supone que va a haber algo entre nosotros dos?

-No lo sé – respondió ella aún desafiante, pero la expresión de su rostro se había suavizado – Dímelo tú. No intentes negarlo, Hermione. Estás saliendo con mi hermano y lo respeto. Pero sientes algo por ese Malfoy, ¿verdad? Veo como lo miras sin que te des cuenta y hoy le has defendido, cosa que hace un par de días no hubieras hecho ni por asomo. ¿No te das cuenta?

La facilidad con la que Ginny lo djo hizo que comenzara a reŕ.

-No ha cambiado nada entre él y yo, Ginny. Seguimos siendo enemigos. Nos odiamos. Simplemente tenemos clase juntos – respondí aún riendo.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas por todo. Cuanto más quería olvidarme de Malfoy, más pensaba en él. Tan ensimismada iba hacia la siguiente clase (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) que casi ni me di cuenta de que me chocaba con alguien. Por un momento, temí que fuera Ron, pero por el contrario, eran Fred & George. Los gemelos iban ensimismados en alguna de sus conversaciones y tampoco se dieron cuenta de mi hasta que nos chocamos.

-¡Hola, Hermione! - saludaron al unísono.

-Hola Fred, George. ¿Qué hay? - pregunté alegremente. Aún así, estaba extrañada, pues los gemelos ya no estudiaban en Hogwarts.

-Nada, hemos venido a hablar con Dumbledore. ¿Tienes clase ahora? - preguntó Fred.

-Sí. Tengo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Snape– Los gemelos emitieron un resoplido de disgusto.

-Pues buena suerte, Hermione. Nosotros tenemos que irnos. ¡Hasta luego! - se despidieron.

-¡Adiós!

Los hermanos desaparecieron al final del pasillo. Cuando entré en la clase, Ron y Harry ya estaban allí, y sonrieron al verme.

El resto de la clase pasó muy aburrida, pues Snape seguía disfrutando el quitarle puntos a Gryffindor cada cinco segundos. Después de Denfensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tenía Astronomía, después Historia de la Magia, después Transformaciones, posteriormente Runas y, por último, Encantamientos.

Después de una larga mañana, ya en el comedor, me di cuenta de que Malfoy estaría esperándome. Ayer quedamos en hacer el trabajo en una sala de la cuarta planta, donde nadie se daría cuenta de que un Slyhterin y una Gryffindor estaban trabajando juntos. Me despedí rápidamente de mis amigos y, ante la penetrante mirada de Ginny, salí del Gran Comedor. Subí velozmente las escaleras y frené súbitamente ante la puerta de la sala. Relajando mi respiración después de la carrera, entré por la puerta. Malfoy estaba allí sentado, con un libro entre las manos (_Historia de Dos Ciudades_, supuse) y con aspecto despreocupado. Carraspeé para que notara mi presencia. Malfoy levantó la vista y, al verme, bajó los pies de la mesa y se enderezó.

-Bien, terminemos esto cuanto antes, sangre sucia. No quiero pasar aquí mucho tiempo contigo – sentenció.

-Ya que vamos a hacer el trabajo juntos, tendrías que tenerme un poco de respeto, ¿no crees?

-¿Respeto a ti? Yo no tengo que tenerte ningún respeto.

-Si vuelvas a decirme sangre sucia, te pegaré un puñetazo como aquel día. ¿Te acuerdas, pequeño hurón?

-No vuelvas a llamarme así – amenazó.

-Lo mismo te digo – repliqué.

Fui a sacar mi libro de la mochila, cuando me di cuenta de que no la había traído. Soltando una palabrota por lo bajini (cosa que no era de mi estilo), murmuré: Accio Mochila. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió ruidosamente y mi mochila entró volando, depositándose posteriormente en la mesa. Malfoy enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Saqué mi libro de Pociones y lo abrí por la poción Felix Felicis.

-Aquí dice que necesitamos escamas de dragón, pelo de unicornio, huevos de tritón, semillas de sésamo venenosas y esencia de duende.

-¿A qué huelen los duendes? - preguntó Malfoy haciendo una mueca.

-Ni idea. A hierba, supongo. Ya sabes, como están todo el día en el campo...

El fantasma de una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Malfoy, pero la borró rápidamente.

-Muy locuaz, Granger. Bien, tenemos todos los ingredientes – comenzó él – Excepto las escamas de dragón. ¿Dónde podemos conseguirlas?

-El profesor Slughorn dijo que los ingredientes que se agotaran tendríamos que

conseguirlos nosotros mismos. Mira, como la próxima clase no es hasta el lunes, puedo mandarle una lechuza a Charlie, el hermano de Ron, que trabaja con dragones y que nos mande unas pocas. ¿Te parece? - suguerí.

-Sí, pero no sé si los Weasels tendrán presupuesto para ello. ¿Podrán llegar a fin de mes? – asesiné con la mirada a Malfoy, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa arrogante apareciera en su rostro – En fin, tengo que terminar mis deberes.

Cogió su mochila y sacó una carpeta y una pluma.

-¿Para qué es? - pregunté con curiosidad.

-Es un trabajo para Transformaciones. Un proyecto sobre el cambio de aspecto físico en las brujas y no sé que más. ¿Me lo haces? – pidió.

-No – negué.

-Házmelo, Granger – dijo en tono de orden, pero vi que le divertía el juego de palabras que estaba empleando.

-No sigo tus órdenes, ¿vale? - respondí irritándome.

-Deberías – sinuó.

-¿Por qué? ¿El pequeño Malfoy va a hacerme daño? ¿Qué vas a hacer, eh? ¿Decírselo a tu padre?

-¡A mi no me hables así! - gritó. Malfoy se levantó de un salto de su silla, haciendo que yo retrocediera hacia atrás, hasta casi tocar la pared - Vamos a ver, Granger. Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, ¿vale? Solo eres una sangre sucia. Pero por desgracia he tenido la suerte de que me toque las clases de Pociones contigo, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos. Así que ya puedes ir teniéndome un poco de respeto o haré que tú y tus amiguitos, San Potter y la comadreja, sufran. Yo mismo me encargaré de ello. ¿Entendido?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y tragué fuertemente. No quería admitirlo, pero Malfoy me daba miedo en ese momento. Su normalmente pulcro pelo de color platino estaba revuelto y no tenía la capa de Slytherin, solo su camisa, la cual llevaba la corbata abierta y de forma desenfadada. Además, tenía el rostro de un color rojo tomate debido al enfado que sentía.

-Muy bien – asintió satisfecho – Ahora, haz mi trabajo.

Los minutos pasaron y yo terminé el resto de ejercicios que me quedaban y después hice el trabajo de Transformaciones para Malfoy. Cuando se lo di, este se marchó sin decir ni siquiera gracias, pero era normal viniendo de él.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la lechucería para mandar la carta a Charlie. Cogí una lechuza de color oscuro que había a servicio de los alumnos y dije: _Para Charlie Weasley, Rumanía_. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio, pues mañana sería un día largo.

Desperté sin ganas de querer ir a clase, cosa que parecía sucederme mucho últimamente y que y achacaba era por culpa de Malfoy, ya que él parecía consumir mis fuerzas. Harry me miró con extrañeza durante todo el desayuno y me preguntó si me encontraba bien, a lo cual yo asentí casi de forma mecánica, pues tenía la cabeza en otros lugares. Ron se dedicó a comer y a decirle a Harry que yo me veía normal, a lo que estuve agradecida, pues evitó mayores preguntas.

El día pasó volando para mi, lo que fue peor, pues eso significaba que tendría que encontrarme otra vez con Malfoy y hacer alguno otro de sus trabajitos, lo cual me estaba cansando: yo no era su esclava. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Bien, no quería que hiciera daño a Harry y a Ron. Una vocecita en mi interior susurró que en realidad lo hacía para pasar más tiempo con él, pero alejé ese pensamiento.

Cuando llegué, Malfoy ya estaba allí sentado. Levantó la cabeza al verme y lo único que dijo fue:

-Hoy tengo _Criaturas Mágicas_.

-No voy a seguir haciendo tus deberes, Malfoy. Vas a tener que hacerlos tú solo – repliqué.

-Creo que quedó muy claro que pasaría si no me haces caso, ¿no? ¿Quieres que lo repita otra vez? - preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza y Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, superficial.

-No sabes lo bien que le haría una maldición Cruciatus al señorito Potter – comenzó – O mejor, a la comadreja. Seguro que eso no te gustaría, ¿verdad Granger?

Malfoy comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia mi, arrinconándome contra la pared.

-Dime, Granger – musitó muy cerca de mis labios. Su aliento cálido me acariciaba sensualmente y me estremecí- ¿Besa ese Weasley tan bien como yo?

Y entonces me besó. Draco rodeó mi cintura con una mano y me atrajo hacia él, acallando la protesta que surgía de mis labios con los suyos. Hundió su lengua con fuerza en mi boca y me estrechó con rudeza liberando un gruñido ronco. Intenté separarme en un primer momento pero cuando sentí la punta de la lengua del chico deslizarse por debajo de la mía de manera incitante, no pude soportarlo más y lo aferré por los hombros con brusquedad, entregándome por completo al beso. Nos besamos frenéticamente, estrujándonos el uno contra el otro como si quisieramos traspasar las barreras físicas para fusionarnos en uno. Lo primero que pensé fue: Draco Malfoy me está besando. Después comenzaron a llegar ideas absurdas a mi cabeza, pero se disiparon como la niebla a medida que el beso se profundizaba, ya que entonces solo podía pensar en lo jodidamente bien que el Slytherin besaba. Y cuando al fin nos separaromos, Draco apenas podía respirar y yo me sentía tan mareada que pensé que si él me soltaba, caería al suelo. Malfoy se separó de mi lo máximo que pudo, como si le hubiera empujado con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿¡Qué me has hecho!? - gritó. Su pelo estaba muy revuelto y se encontraba respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo? - pregunté atónita - ¡Tú has sido quien me ha besado!

-¿Qué filtro has puesto, Granger? ¿Y cuándo? ¿Ha sido en la comida? - Malfoy comenzó a acercarse otra vez, quedando a un par de centímetros de mi cara -¿Ha sido en el agua? - un beso fugaz - ¿Ha sido amortentia, ¿verdad? - otro beso – Dime-qué-has-hecho – otro beso.

Cuando volvió a acercarse para besarme, le di un puñetazo. Malfoy giró la cara debido al golpe y llevó su mano hasta la dolorida mejilla. Tenía cara de asombro y supuse que sería más por sorpresa que por dolor.

-¿Primero me besas y luego dices que he usado un filtro amoroso? ¡Yo no he usado nada! - grité.

-¡Claro que sí! - comenzó a gritar él con su mano aún en la mejilla - ¿Cómo es que te he besado si no?

-No lo sé, piénsalo tú a ver – respondí.

Me dirigí a salir de la habitación, cuando el brazo de Draco me agarró, fuerte, mandando una corriente eléctrica que me atravesó plenamente, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Intenté liberarme de su agarre, pero eso solo consiguió que él apretara más, dejando un cerco rosado en mi antebrazo, y aumentando aquel cosquilleo.

-Suéltame, me haces daño – pedí, forcejeando.

-No sabes lo mucho que eso me importa – dijo con sorna – Pero tú no te vas de aquí hasta que no me escuches.

Soltó su agarre, y yo froté mi brazo.

-Eres un...

-¿Un qué, Granger? Vamos, sabes que te pongo – interrumpió él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Enferma, me pones enferma – repliqué, irritada.

-Enferma de amor, lo sé. Muchas mujeres me lo dicen.

-¿Todas las mujeres o proyectos de mujeres con las que has salido tenían algún problema mental o solamente es que están tan desesperadas que se tiran al primero que pillen? - pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Creo que más bien están desesperadas por ver este bonito cuerpo – dijo señalandose de arriba abajo a sí mismo – en acción.

-Que pena, yo no soy una de ellas – afirmé.

-¿Estás segura de ello? Mira que me has besado y cualquiera diría...

-Te recuerdo, Malfoy, que has sido tú quien me ha besado. ¿Estás seguro de que tanta _acción_ no te afecta al cerebro?

-Hay otras cosas que me afectan más – dijo él dirigiéndose hasta la puerta – Como que tu camiseta muestre el borde de tu sujetador. Bonito encaje.

Y se marchó dando un portazo, dejándome totalmente ruborizada, al más puro estilo Ron Weasley.

**¿Os va gustando? Malfoy es ajfhgfkl. Dejad vuestro review si queréis que Draco os bese, lol - Cris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: quédate a mi lado.  
**

Era sábado por la tarde. El partido de quidditch tendría lugar en las horas próximas. Ron iba a jugar y también Malfoy. Desde ayer me había asegurado de abrochar la camiseta hasta el más mínimo botón, porque me di cuenta de que realmente se me veía el sujetador y eso hizo que tuviera ganas de morirme. Bajé hacia el campo de quidditch. Estaba completamente lleno, pero pude ver que Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Luna y que me reservaba un asiento. Cuando llegué, Ginny me tendió un paquete de palomitas y un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. El partido comenzó y, si bien me gustaría explicar todo lo que sucedió, no podría hacerlo, ya que mis conocimientos sobre el quidditch eran escasos. Pero sabía que Slytherin iba ganando y que si Gryffindor no conseguía la snitch, perderían. El partido se prolongó durante quince minutos más. Fue entonces cuando Malfoy pareció divisar algo en la inmensidad del campo. Se lanzó a por ella, pero un buscador de Gryffindor asestó contra él tirándolo hacia el suelo. Lo vi todo a cámara lenta. La multitud se calló repentinamente y Malfoy aterrizaba en el suelo con un horrible golpe. Sin saber muy bien que hacía, me bajé corriendo del asiento y salí hacia el campo, abriéndome paso entre la multitud de cuerpos que se amontonaban formando un círculo. Malfoy estaba tumbado en el suelo y se retorcía de dolor. Su brazo derecho estaba en un ángulo extraño y respiraba forzosamente. Le chorreaba sangre profusamente por la cara debido a una herida que se había hecho en la cabeza.

Aparté de un golpe a los dos alumnos que había en mi camino y me arrodillé junto a él.

-¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! - grité. No quería llorar, pues era totalmente absurdo, pero no pude evitar que el pánico se colara en mi voz. Retiré el pelo del rostro de Malfoy ante las sorprendidas miradas del público y, para mi sorpresa, Malfoy no quitó la cabeza, sino que abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Quédate conmigo – susurró.

Un grupo de profesores y la Señora Pomfrey llegaron rápidamente y montaron a Malfoy en una de esas camillas transportables. Draco me miraba suplicante, así que lo seguí.

El tiempo pasó mordazmente para mi. La Señora Pomfrey se encontraba dentro de la enfermería, tratando a Malfoy, y no me dejaría pasar hasta que transcurriera un tiempo.

Ginny, Ron y Harry llegaron a la enfermería. Ron y Harry parecían preocupados y no hicieron ningún comentario ante mi reacción. Ginny, sin embargo, me miraba con desprecio, lo cual me dolió aún más que todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Está bien? - preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé. La Señora Pomfrey no deja visitas – respondí intentando que no se notara el pánico en mi voz.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y la Señora Pomfrey salió, luciendo cansada.

-Draco Malfoy está bien. Ha sufrido un fuerte golpe, pero su brazo se curará. Sin embargo, el golpe se lo ha llevado sobre todo en la cabeza, por lo que tiene una contusión cerebral que, a primera vista, no parece grave. Solo uno de ustedes puede pasar a verlo. Y no más de quince minutos.

Dicho esto se fue hacia su mesa y se sentó allí. Quedó bastante obvio quien iba a entrar a verlo y, evitando las miradas de mis amigos, cerré la puerta.

Draco estaba allí tumbado, con una venda alrededor de la cabeza y en su brazo, luciendo totalmente indefenso y débil. Aspiré profundamente y me senté en una silla que había al lado de su cama. Apoyé mi cabeza entre las manos y relajé el ritmo de mi corazón.

-Granger...- musitó una voz ronca.

-Malfoy – dije levantando la cabeza y poniéndome de pie.

-Has venido. Te has quedado conmigo – Draco se removió en la camilla e intentó ponerse un poco más derecho.

-Te dije que me quedaría contigo.

Él me miró fijamente y yo asumí que Malfoy estaba delirando debido al fuerte golpe que se había dado en la cabeza y por eso me pedía aquellas cosas tan absurdas.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de la Señora Pomfrey me indicó que debía de salir de la habitación.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Ron - ¿Cómo está?

-Tampoco es que importe mucho Malfoy...-intervino Harry.

-No seais malas personas – repliqué – Aunque Malfoy sea malo, no merece que le pase eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor delante de la chimenea, sentados en círculo. Ginny entró por la puerta y posó sus brazos en mis hombros, susurrando al oído: ''¿podemos hablar un momento?'' Asentí y me levanté, sacudiendo con mis manos las motas de polvo acumuladas en los pantalones por el suelo. Ginny me miró fijamente en el dormitorio de las chicas.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Te he visto en el partido, Hermione. Cuando Malfoy se cayó saliste corriendo en dirección al campo como si te llevara la vida en ello. Ya no puedes negarmelo.

-Noy hay nada, Ginny.

-Mentira. ''Quédate conmigo...'' - dijo imitando la voz de Malfoy, aunque más bien parecía un rugido grave – Hermione...

-¡Te he dicho que no hay nada, Ginny! Sólo somos...compañeros de pociones.

-No solo sois eso – replicó.

-Está bien, somos algo parecido a amigos. ¿Contenta? - grité.

Pero no parecía estarlo, porque ella también gritó.

-¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de ese Malfoy? ¡Cuando se enteren Harry y Ron!

-¡Ginny! ¡Pensaba que eras mi mejor amiga! ¿Dónde está la confianza?

-Se perdió cuando no me contaste nada de esto. Tú y Malfoy...

-¡Te vuelvo a decir que no hay nada! Dame otra oportunidad, te contaré cualquier cosa, lo prometo.

-Está bien – inquirió ella al cabo de unos segundos – Pero si le haces daño a mi hermano...

-No se lo haré – afirmé – Lo quiero.

Ginny asintió, me abrazó rápidamente y se fue de vuelta a la sala común. Yo, sin embargo, me quedé allí sentada, esperando a que sucediera algo, lo que fuera, aunque el silecio de que reinaba en la habitación me dijo que nunca pasaría. Fue entonces cuando vi mi mochila, entreabierta, y con el libro de _Historia de Dos Ciudades_ en su interior. Corrí hacia ella, y recogí el libro, sacándolo con sumo cuidado. Me senté en la cama y lo abrí, para comenzar a leerlo.

''_Era el mejor de los tiempos, era el peor de los tiempos, la edad de la sabiduría, y también de la locura; la época de las creencias y de la incredulidad; la era de la luz y de las tinieblas; la primavera de la esperanza y el invierno de la desesperación...''_

-¡Hermione! ¡Despierta, Hermione!

Entreabrí los ojos. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero conseguí disntinguir una la silueta de una persona. Parpadeé varias veces y me incorporé. Harry estaba allí de pie, mirándome con ojos somñolientos.

-¿Qué quieres? - le pregunté en un susurro.

-Es Malfoy. Está preguntando por ti. Más bien está gritando – respondió.

-¿Malfoy? - pregunté extrañada - ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las cinco de la mañana. La Señora Pomfrey me ha avisado para que te llamara. Parece que Malfoy no se encuentra bien y lo único que hace es llamarte. Por cierto...¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-Pues no, la verdad. Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Harry se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación para que yo pudiera vestirme. Al darme la vuelta, vi que el libro aún seguía en la cama por la página donde me había quedado dormida, así que lo guardé de nuevo en la mochile. Poniéndome unos vaqueros y la primera camiseta que encontré al meter la mano en el armario, salí de la habitación.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería, los gritos de Draco resonaban por todas partes. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pues una parte de mi no quería saber que pasaba allí dentro, asustada de lo que podría ver. Aún así, hice de tripas corazón, y abrí la puerta.

Draco se encontraba en la cama tumbado y vestido con solo unos pantalones. La habitación estaba a oscuras, excepto por la tenue luz que proporcionaba la pequeña lámpara que había en una mesa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero parecía mirar sin mirar: parecía estar en otro mundo. Su pelo estaba sudado y se le pegaba a las sienes. Malfoy se retorcía en la cama, intentando soltarse de lo que parecían unas cuerdas invisibles. Me pareció cruel que lo tuvieran atado de esa forma. La Señora Pomfrey estaba de pie, cerca de su cama, y asintió cuando me vio entrar. Una vez se fue, tragué fuertemente y me acerqué despacio a la cama donde él estaba. Me coloqué justo al lado de su cabeza y apoyé una de mis manos en el cabecero de hierro de la camilla. Malfoy se sobresaltó al verme, pero no intentó escaparse. Levantó una mano temblorosa y cogió la mía, con suma delicadeza. Aparté el pelo de su rostro, y esta vez no intentó alejarse como aquel fatídico día en el cuarto de baño. Mas sí se removió un poco ante mi tacto.

-¿Granger? - preguntó en un susurro ronco.

-Soy yo, Malfoy – respondí suavemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - y de pronto se puso a negar con la cabeza fieramente.

-Tú me llamaste. Me dijiste que...

-¡No! - gritó, y se incorporó con tal brutalidad que rompió las cuerdas invisibles, pues al siguiente momento estaba de pie en el otro lado de la habitación - ¡Vete!

-Malfoy...-comencé.

-¡He dicho que te vayas! ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡Vete! ¡Eres una sangre sucia, no deberías ni siquiera haber venido!

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero tomando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, lo intenté una vez más.

-Malfoy, por favor...

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!

El grito resonó de tal forma, que Ron (¿de dónde había salido Ron?) entró con tal portazo que hizo un boquete en la pared.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Malfoy! - se intentó acercarse a él, pero yo se lo impedí.

-Pero mira tú, si tenemos aquí al pequeño Weasley. Llévate a tu novia de aquí, pelirrojo, o le haré daño.

Ron se tensó, pero intenté tranquilizarlo cogiéndole la mano.

-Vámonos Ron, no merece la pena – dije.

-La sangre sucia tiene razón. ¡Iros!

-¡No la llames así! - replicó Ron.

Tirando de mi mano, salimos los dos de la enfermería. Oí un golpe sordo detrás mía y me giré a tiempo para ver a Malfoy colapsar en el suelo. Inconscientemente, fui a acercarme a él, pero Ron me detuvo. La Señora Pomfrey llegó corriendo y con ayuda de su varita lo volvió a colocar en la cama. Después, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué hacías allí, Hermione? - preguntó por quincuagésima vez Ron.

-Harry me dijo que Malfoy me estaba llamando, así que decidí acudir.

-Malfoy tiene un exceso de tranquilizantes mágicos encima, eso hace que delires.

Sabía perfectamente que los tranquilizantes mágicos hacían que los magos deliraran, pero no quería decírselo. Estaba destrozada por lo mal que Malfoy me había tratado, porque pensaba que éramos amigos, o algo parecido. Dándome cuenta de que me había equivocado rotundamente, me fui de vuelta a mi cuarto para que Ron no me viera llorar.

La mañana amaneció lluviosa, pero no hacía un frío excesivo. Dentro de dos semanas daban las vacaciones de navidad y los exámenes se acercaban, por lo que apenas tendría tiempo para hablar con nadie. En el pasillo, no vi a Malfoy ni a nadie de sus conocidos, por lo que me alegré, aunque sabía que tendría que afrontarlo en clase. Pero me equivocaba, Malfoy no apareció en clase aquella mañana.

Tampoco lo hizo el día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente. Al sexto día después de aquel incidente, Malfoy volvió a clases con total normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado casi una semana ausente. Se sentó a mi lado en clase de Pociones, pero guardó las distancias notablemente, y solo me hablaba para algo relacionado con el trabajo. Aquel día, el profesor Slughorn nos mandó deberes que había que hacer en parejas. Malfoy suspiró exageradamente, pero me dijo que nos viéramos en la biblioteca a las seis. Y allí estaba. A las seis me presenté en la biblioteca, pero él no había aparecido aún. Me senté en la mesa y saqué los libros de Pociones, pero también saqué _Historia de Dos Ciudades_. Iba por el capítulo en el que el Señor Carlos se declaraba a la Señora Lucie, rompiéndole el corazón al pobre Sidney. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras, susurró a mi oído.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece, Granger.

Salté de la silla de tal forma que el libro se cayó al suelo, cerca de los pies de aquel chico. Malfoy se agachó y recogió su libro, metiéndolo en su mochila. Me sacudí los pantalones e intenté regular la respiración.

-¡No vuelvas a darme esos sustos! - chillé.

Malfoy no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó y sacó sus libros de Pociones.

-La Esencia de Díctamo no puede ser tan difícil – dije mientras con un movimiento de varita aparecía un pequeño caldero sobre la mesa y con él también los ingredientes.

-La Esencia de Díctamo cura heridas sangrantes – añadió Malfoy en tono monótono.

-Sí. Una vez cuando Ron se cortó si querer, la usamos. Pero no sé hacerla yo misma.

Malfoy comenzó a añadir los ingredientes al caldero y yo los removí con mi varita. Al cabo de media hora, la poción estaba terminada.

-Deberíamos probarla – inquirió Malfoy.

-¿En quién? - pregunté – No quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

-Pues va a tener que ser con tu sangre, porque yo no pienso derramar ni una gota de mi sangre pura por eso.

-Eres un mariconazo – repliqué.

-No es lo que las mujeres suelen decir cuando están conmigo, porque se dedican a gritar otras cosas, pero eso que ganan los hombres.

Apretando los dientes, hice un pequeño corte en mi muñeca con la varita. Malfoy pareció sorprenderse, pero no se inmutó.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Aplica la poción!

-No pienso tocarte.

-¡No seas imbécil! - grité.

Murmurando algo entre dientes, cogió el bote y, con una delicadeza que creía imposible para él, aplicó la poción en mi muñeca. Eso sí, teniendo cuidado de tocarme lo más mínimo. La herida se cerró al cabo de unos segundos, pero algunas gotas de sangre habían caído sobre la manga verde de la capa de Malfoy, manchándola. _Rojo Gryffindor y verde Slytherin_, pensé.

-Funciona – dijo, ajeno a mis pensamientos.

Metió el resto de la poción en un pequeño recipiente de cristal en forma de gota y comenzó a irse.

-Malfoy, espera...

-¿Sí, Granger?

-El libro..yo..estaba leyéndolo – dije.

-¿_Historia de Dos Ciudades? _- preguntó él extrañado.

-Sí.

Malfoy me miró fijamente y después dijo un silencioso ''Accio libro'', este salió de su mochila y se depositó en ambas manos. Malfoy se acercó a mi y me lo dio.

-Cuando lo acabes, devuélvemelo.

-Lo haré. Respecto al otro día, cuando te caíste...me dijiste que me quedara contigo...

-Estaba delirando, Granger. Me di un golpe demasiado fuerte contra el suelo en la cabeza. Tú sigues siendo una sangre sucia para mi. Lo mismo que respecto al beso. Sigo pensando que me hechizaste.

-¡Pero no lo hice! ¡Tú me besaste y estabas totalmente consciente de ello!

-¡Nunca bes1aría a una sangre sucia como tú!

-¡Pues lo hiciste! ¡Admítelo, Malfoy, no seas cobarde!

Malfoy se acercó dando grandes zancadas a mi, colocando la punta de su varita en mi cuello.

-No-vuelvas-a-llmarme-cobarde-¿entendido? - musitó en un tono peligroso.

-Lo haré cuando dejes de comportarte como tal – respondí fríamente.

-Muy bien, Granger. Te besé. Estaría trastornado o algo así, pero no se va a repetir. ¿Contenta?

-Sí.

-Nos vemos mañana. O mejor, muérete antes, así no tendré que ver tu preciosa cara – dijo con crueldad, marchándose hacia la puerta.

-A mi tampoco me agrada la tuya, ¿sabes? - lo interrumpí.

-Oh, ambos sabemos que lo hace. Sé que sueñas con ella todas las noches – dijo con un tono nada inocente cuando estaba a punto de irse.

-¡Pesadillas! ¡Eso es lo que tengo cotigo! - grité, no dejando que él se fuera.

-No sé si quiero saber que clase de pesadillas son...- insinuó con una pícara sonrisa.

-Eres tan...engreído – escupí.

-Y tú tan ingenua. Estás intentando negarme y negarte a ti que no te gustan mis besos – comenzó a acercarse a mi – Y ambos sabemos que es mentira. Y no es que me agrade mucho que seas _tú_ a la que bese...

-¿Eso quiere decir que no volverás a besarme? - pregunté medio esperanzada-medio asustada.

-Yo no he dicho eso – me guiñó.

**Holiis, ¿qué les va pareciendo? Asakjfhdjhg, a mi Draco me dice eso y me da un yuyu (? Deja tu review si quieres que Malfoy te pida que te quedes a su lado, lol - Cris.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capítulo está dedicado a BereLestrange, Hermy Evans Black y Adrit126, gracias por vuestros reviews :D**

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿amor o...locura?**

Salía de clase de Herbología aquella fría mañana. Incluso dentro de Hogwarts hacía un poco de frío, por lo que llevaba una pequeña bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. Sentía las manos entumecidas y heladas, así que las iba frotando insistentemente entre ellas en mi camino al Gran Comedor. Por el camino iba pensando en que mañana iríamos a Hogsmeade, siendo mi primer viaje con Ron. Y entonces me sentí totalmente mal, porque prácticamente había besado a Malfoy estando con Ron. Y eso me hacía sentir sucia. ¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en una salida? _No soy una salida_, me reprendí a mí misma. Ni siquiera había tenido nada con Malfoy. El hecho de que _él_ fuera quien me había besado lo hacía más excitante, sí, pero eso no quería decir nada. Aunque cuando me había besado se había sentido como tocar un cable conectado a una red de alta tensión, como tomar un droga y que te cree una fuerte dependencia, que no puedas vivir sin ella; como si sus besos fueran el oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar. _¿Pero tú estás loca?, _volví a regañarme. Pero era tontería negarme a mí misma lo que el beso de Malfoy me había hecho sentir, así que tenía que admitir que sí, esas eran las sensaciones que me producía. Pero eso no significaba nada, ¿no? En cambio, cuando Ron me había besado, había sentido una fuerte sacudida eléctrica, pero no se acercaba nada a la que Malfoy producía. Ron me provocaba cien vatios. Malfoy me provocaba un millón de ellos. Incluso esas mariposas que sentía en el estómago salían ardiendo debido a la intensidad. Como cuando prendes fuego a una cortina y luego, ¡sorpresa!, la casa entera está ardiendo. Una comparación absurda, lo sabía, pero se asemejaba. Y no quería ni pensar en lo que había sentido cuando sus frías manos, como las de un vampiro, se habían posado en mis caderas y habían acariciado mi espalda. Porque por muy frías que estuvieran sus manos, frío no era lo que transmitían. Tan sumida iba en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando un fuerte brazo tiró de mi hasta arrinconarme contra una pared, escondidos detrás de una estatua. Cual fue mi sorpresa al notar que unos labios se posaban sobre los míos y comenzaban a besarlos ferozmente. Mi primer pensamiento fue: Ron se ha vuelto loco. Pero después realicé que el pelo del chico era rubio y no pelirrojo. Y que cuando sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, la corriente eléctrica amenazó con derretirme allí mismo. Y, odiándome por lo que le estaba haciendo a Ron, odiándome por que el chico fuera Malfoy, mandé todo a la mierda y seguí el beso. Llevé mis manos hasta el cuello de Draco y me agarré a él, porque sentía que si no me sujetaba me caería allí mismo, porque mis piernas comenzaban a fallar. ¿Y quien puede sostenerse en pie cuando Draco Malfoy te besa de aquella forma, prohibida, sensual, desesperada, y en contra de todas las reglas? Cuando finalmente nos separamos, Draco no retiró sus manos de mi cadera, y supe que él sabía que si lo hacía caería al suelo. Y eso me hizo sentir débil. Y no me gustó. Pero cuando iba a decir algo, Draco apoyó su cabeza contra la mía, frente contra frente. Sentía su aliento cálido contra mi rostro y eso hizo que mis protestas se acallaran. Y más aún cuando Draco esbozó una sonrisa picarona. Pensé que su sonrisa se debía al beso, pero muy bien sabía que este chico era de todo menos cálido, así que una parte de mi esperaba un comentario cruel. Pero los ojos grises, como mercurio derretido, de Draco me hicieron saber que algo cruel no era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. O al menos no cruel en el sentido de malo (mi mente se estaba volviendo una pervertida). Y entonces vino a mi cabeza lo peor que podía haber venido. Una cara con ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo. Abrí los ojos con horror, y empujé a Draco muy muy lejos de mi. Cuanto más lejos mejor. Me odiaba totalmente por hacer eso con Malfoy estando con Ron. Me sentía sucia.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? - preguntó, extrañado.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo mal que está todo esto? - grité un poco exaltada - ¡Estoy saliendo con Ron, maldita sea!

Algo en la mirada de Draco me hizo saber que ese había sido el peor comentario que podría haber hecho. El mercurio de sus ojos se convirtió en frío, mercurio helado.

-Oh, olvidaba que salías con el pobretón. Seguro que él no consigue que no te sostengas en pie cuando te besa, ¿verdad? Solo yo tengo ese efecto. En fin, ahora puedes ir a revolcarte con él. Si al final sales tú ganando, Granger.

-¿Que salgo ganando? ¡Pero si eres tú el que me besa!

-Y bien que lo disfrutas. Tranquila, no volveré a besarte. Al menos no mientras esos labios también los pruebe el pelirrojo. Nos vemos luego, Granger.

Y volvía a pensar lo mismo: me odiaba. Me odiaba por dejar que Malfoy me besara y por sentirme así cuando lo hacía. Porque en una escala del uno al diez, yo estaba al cien. _Tampoco puedes culparte_, pensé, _Draco hace sentir así a todas, ¿no?_ Pero algo me dijo que si la chica hubiera sido, por ejemplo, Ginny, las cosas hubieran tomado otro color. Y Malfoy probablemente se habría quedado estéril, de eso se encargaría ella. Y sabía que tenía que romper con Ron. Porque yo a Ron lo quería, sí, pero me daba cuenta de que lo hacía solo como amigo, no como yo pensaba. Y que tenía sentimientos por Malfoy que no había tenido por nadie. Pero no podía llamarlo amor, porque esa era una palabra muy fuerte. Y pensé en que besar a Ron ahora se sentiría mal, porque yo no le quería. Al menos no de _esa_ forma. Pero también pensé que tal vez, y solo tal vez, si seguía junto a él tal vez pudiera sentir algo. No podía dejarlo, no ahora. Y como Malfoy muy bien había dicho, no volvería a besarme, al menos no mientras yo estuviera con Ron. Así que eso haría. Así Draco no me volvería a besar, aunque mi cuerpo dijera que eso era un suicidio, aunque reaccionara como cuando le prendes fuego al petróleo, lo ignoraría. De todas maneras, ¿cuán fuerte podía ser el poder de atracción entre dos personas? ¿Como dos imanes con polos opuestos? Porque lo que había entre él y yo era totalmente físico, ¿no? Y entonces encontré un nombre apropiado. No era amor. No era deseo. Era la mezcla de ambos. Era locura.

¿Estaba loca por sentirme atraída hacia él? El chico no era de mal ver, claro está. Pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que él me había hecho la vida imposible durante casi seis años, que me llamaba sangre sucia, y que sus padres eran mortífagos. Y eso fue como un balde de agua fría. Draco se convertiría en mortífago. ¿No había estado alardeando de ello toda su vida? ¿No podía ser entonces todo aquello un sucio engaño? ¿Engatusarme para sacarme información de Harry? Y la verdad me golpeó como una bofetada. Y me odié aún más. Por haber sido una tonta, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba, por dejar que él me tocara y por sentirme en la manera en que lo hacía.

De pequeña mi madre solía leerme cuentos de hadas para dormir. Pero cuando fui creciendo ella me dijo que la vida era más cruel que todo aquello. Y aquí estaba. Porque todo lo que Draco había hecho conmigo, nunca lo sintió de la misma manera. Porque él siempre ganaba cuando jugaba. Porque me había entusiasmado con algo que no podía suceder. Algo prohibido e imposible. Y entonces me di cuenta de que la locura estaba teniendo un fuerte efecto sobre mí. Pero Draco no me conocía. Si algo caracterizaba a los Gryffindors era su valentía. Así que me levanté del suelo en el que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había caído, y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Era hora de enseñarle a Draco Malfoy quien era esta Gryffindor, quien era Hermione Granger. Era hora de prenderle fuego a la serpiente. Y dejarla arder.

Cuando llegué al comedor, ya todos estaban sentados y casi habían terminado sus comidas. Vi sentados a Ginny, a Harry, a Ron y a Neville. Pero no vi a Luna. Y eso me hizo sentir mal, porque la necesitaba. Porque ella era la única que me esucharía sin juzgarme. Ron sonrió y me dio un breve beso cuando me senté, haciéndome querer saltar de un acantilado. Tal vez esa era una buena opción. Pero yo no era de las que se rendían tan fácilmente.

-¿Dónde está Luna? - pregunté.

-No lo sabemos – respondió Harry.

-Creo que iré a buscarla – dijo Neville levantándose, pero yo le interrumpí.

-¡No! - Neville enarcó una ceja, pero asintió – Que os aproveche.

Y salí de allí sin apenas haber provado bocado, algo de lo que sabía me arrepentiría más tarde, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Llegué hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw y conseguí entrar. Por suerte, sabía donde estaban los dormitorios, pues Luna me había llevado una vez. Pero cuando llegué a la puerta, me detuve. Se escuchaban voces. Una era Luna, pero, ¿la otra? No la reconocía. Y, aún sabiendo que estaba mal, escuché la conversación y me asomé por la abertura de la puerta. Y me quedé congelada. El chico era Theodore Nott, el mejor amigo de Draco.

-Oh vamos, Luna – dijo el chico con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué no dirás que si?

-No sé, Theo, no crea que sea lo correcto...- replicó ella, dudosa.

-¿Pero quieres? - preguntó él.

-Sí – afirmó Luna.

-Pues a la mierda los prejuicios de Ravenclaw y Slytherin – y la besó.

Y yo sentí que de verdad no tendría que estar ahí. Porque eso era algo privado. Así que Luna y Theodore Nott estaban saliendo...No es que el muchacho fuera feo, porque era bastante guapo, pero el que fuera de Slytherin le quitaba la gracia. Y entonces pensé en la ironía que tenía todo aquello. Yo había venido a hablar con Luna de Draco y me había encontrado a ella besándose con el mejor amigo de él. Sí, muy lógico todo.

-Nos vemos luego, Luna – alcancé a escuchar la voz de Theo.

Me horroricé al pensar que me vería allí, así que me escondí como pude en un reocoveco y esperé a que el chico se fuera.

-Ya puedes pasar, Hermione – resonó la voz de Luna.

Maldiciendo en mi interior porque ella me había visto, entré.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? - pregunté cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

-Me lo dijo un pympls – respondió ella con su voz soñadora.

-¿Desde cuando estás con Theodore Nott? - inquirí enarcando una ceja de forma divertida y omitiendo el preguntar qué era un pympls, porque Luna era así.

-Desde hoy, ya has visto. Es tan maravilloso... - y sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Luna – dije con sinceridad.

-Gracias. ¿Qué querías? - preguntó ella ahora.

Tragué fuertemente.

-Eres la única en la que puedo confiar, Luna. La única que sé que no me juzgará de primeras y mucho menos después de que estés con Theo – dije.

-¿Qué pasa? - su voz había adquirido un tono preocupado.

Suspiré.

-Draco Malfoy. Él es todo lo que me pasa y lo que no me pasa. Me besó, Luna. Y no hay punto de comparación con los besos de Ron. Y no solo una vez. Dos. Y siento que es todo un juego para él, y me siento estúpida. Pero, ¿qué hago?

-Oh – dijo Luna - ¿Te gusta?

-Sí – respondí sin poder remediarlo.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Creo que querer es un sentimiento muy fuerte para usarlo... - _aún_, dijo una vocecita en mi interior que yo acallé.

-¿Y que pasa con Ron? - su voz volvía a tener ese tono soñador habitual.

-Pues...lo quiero. Solo que no de la manera en la que él lo hace. Me he dado cuenta cuando Draco me ha besado.

-Theo me ha dicho que a Draco le gusta una chica. Que está _achochado _con ella, palabra usada por él, que conste – aclaró, y yo reí - ¿Con cuantas chicas ha estado Draco?

-Ni siquiera lo sé...-dije – Pansy, yo, y seguro que muchas más. ¿Eso es lo que se dice, no?

-Lo que se dice no siempre es la verdad, Hermione. Tú deberías saberlo – replicó ella.

-Lo sé – resoplé - ¿Y qué hago, Luna? Creo que estoy volviendo loca.

-Deja que pase tiempo. Que el tiempo decida que hacer. Y no te preocupes, Hermione – añadió con una sonrisa – Estás tan cuerda como yo.

Y eso consigió preocuparme más que aliviarme.

**Holaaa, aquí estoy de vuelta. Nueva semana (de exámenes para mi), pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué os parece? Dejad vuestros reviews :D - Cris.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa :D ¡estoy de vuelta! Ya terminé los exámenes, (gracias por tu review dracoforever, creo que los he hecho bien u_u) y prometo actualizar más pronto. Gracias a mi nii-san por la correción (¿qué haría yo sin ti ¬¬?) y, de nuevo, gracias a BereLestrange, crazzy76, Adrit126, dracoforever y lore por vuestros reviews :D **

**Capítulo 7: Hogsmeade**

Los días pasaron y pronto fue la fecha el día de excursión a Hogsmeade. La Navidad se acercaba y en el clima se notaba. Me puse una bufanda, unos guantes, un gorro y un chaquetón bien calentito, pues estaba todo nevado y hacía mucho frío.

Cuando llegamos allí, Ron cogió mi mano. Había pasado más tiempo con él y parecía que nuestra relación se había vuelto a recalentar. Llevaba un gorro de color verde militar que le tapaba las orejas y un chaquetón del mismo color. Los guantes eran negros. Harry, por el contrario, llevaba un chaquetón y un gorro negros y unos guantes verdes. Llevaba a Ginny de la mano, quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas debido al frío. Su chaquetón rosa era tan mullido que podría haber dormido sobre él. Su pelo pelirrojo se encontraba oculto por un gorrito de lana blanco y sus manos estaban enfundadas en unos guantes del mismo color. Caminamos lentamente sobre la nieve hasta llegar al centro de Hogsmeade, donde estaban muchos de los alumnos.

Harry y Ginny se despidieron y se fueron en dirección a la tienda de Artículos Weasley. Ron y yo, fuimos hacia la tienda de Honeyduks. Había muchísimas golosinas donde elegir y Ron quería probarlas todas. Compramos una bolsa de ranas de chocolate. Cogí una (temerosa de a qué podría saber), pero por suerte, estaba buena: sabía a piña. La de Ron, sin embargo, no parecía saber muy bien, ya que se puso a escupir al suelo.

-¡Sabe a vómito! - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

Sonriendo, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y lo cogí de la mano. Fuimos hasta Las Tres Escobas, donde Ginny y Harry (o Girry, como Ron los había apodado), nos estaban esperando.

-Hemos pedido cuatro cervezas de mantequilla – dijo Harry nada más sentarnos.

-Vale – respondió Ron.

Estuvimos hablando de ningún tema en particular cuando nuestras cervezas llegaron. Los profesores (McConagall, Hagrid, Sprout y Slughorn) entraron también en la taberna y se sentaron en una mesa alejada varios metros de nosotros. Los observamos charlar animadamente cuando Ginny dijo:

-¿Ese es Malfoy?

Nos dimos la vuelta y miramos hacia donde ella señalaba. Efectivamente, Malfoy estaba allí sentado, con una cerveza de mantequilla en su mesa, pero no estaba solo. Una chica de pelo oscuro se encontraba a su lado. Al principio, pensé que sería su novia Pansy Parkinson, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que Parkinson tenía el pelo corto, a lo Cleopatra, y esta chica tenía una melena por la cadera.

-Parece que solo están hablando – dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta para volver a mirarnos.

Volvió a girar la cabeza y miró otra vez.

-Pues no, se están besando.

Malfoy y esa chica se encontraban inmersos en un apasionado beso, que incluso parecía que estaban pegados con pegamento. Sintiendo algo raro en mi interior (algo así como un monstruo peligroso que parecía estar despertándose y hacer que mi sangre hirviera), me di la vuelta y le di un trago a mi cerveza.

-¿Quién es esa chica? - preguntó Harry.

-Yo la conozco – respondió Ron para asombro de todos – Es Astoria Greengrass, la hermana pequeña (dos años menor que Malfoy) de una chica de Slytherin.

-¿Cómo es que la conoces? - pregunté intentando no sonar celosa.

-No estés celosa, Hermione – me calmó Ron dándome un apretón de manos – La conozco porque en clase de Pociones, Goyle estuvo hablando con Greengrass, y ésta le habló de su hermana y la describió físicamente. Es ella, estoy seguro.

-¿No era que estaba saliendo con Parkinson? - inquirió saber Harry.

-Eso pensaba yo – corroboró Ginny - ¿Tú que piensas, Hermione?

-¿Eh? - la pregunta me pilló desprevenida, pues estaba pensando en otras cosas o, más bien, en otras personas.

-Te he preguntado que qué piensas – repitió Ginny enarcando una ceja.

-No lo sé – respondí encogiéndome de hombros – Puede haber roto con Parkinson y haber empezado a salir con Greengrass. ¿Qué más da?

Los demás asintieron y se dispusieron a terminar sus respectivas cervezas de mantequilla. Miré a Draco de reojo y sentí aquel monstruo volver levantarse en mi interior y observar la situación. No me gustaba nada ver a Malfoy ahí, besándose con Greengrass: me hacía tener ganas de vomitar. No sabía el por qué, dado que no sentía nada hacia Malfoy...¿o si? _No_, pensé. No sentía nada por él, solamente me preocupaba por él, que era totalmente diferente, eso era. Pero aún así seguúa teniendo esa sensación en mi interior y podría jurar que eran celos, lo cual era absurdo. No es que yo quisiera estar en el lugar de Greengrass...En realidad, sí. El recuerdode los cálidos labios de Malfoy sobre los míos aún seguían presentes en mi, pero yo estaba con Ron y lo quería, lo había hecho desde segundo, y era estúpido interesarse en Malfoy ahora, puesto que él me odiaba y pensaba que era una sangre sucia. Antes no encontraba el sentido a esa expresión, pero cada vez que Draco me llamaba así hacía que miles de espadas cortaran todo mi cuerpo. Además, si Malfoy y yo tuviéramos algo (algo que no pasaría ni en un millón de años), sus padres jamás aceptarían nuestra relación, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirían Ron, Harry y Ginny...

Intentando no pensar mucho en ello, me levanté de la mesa y, después de decir un pequeño adiós, salí por la puerta hacia las calles. Hacía mucho frío y estaba todo nevado, hasta las pantorrillas. Si bien iba muy abrigada, se me habían olvidado los guantes en el interior. Pensé seriamente en volver cuando mis manos empezaron a tomar un tono morado, pero ignoré el dolor y comencé a caminar. Sabía que era peligroso, pues había mortífagos libres por ahí, pero merecía la pena. Subí una pequeña cuesta y me apoyé sobre una baranda que había allí, produciendo vaho helado al respirar. Miré hacia atrás y vi mi camino de huellas dibujadas sobre la nieve. Volviendo a girar la cabeza, me fijé en lo bonita que se veía Hogsmeade nevada. Las casas adquirían ese color blanco navideño y había luces sobre los árboles que titilaban suavemente, camufladas por la leve luz solar. Los caminos parecían ríos blancos en los que daban ganas tirarse y hacer alguno de esos angelitos de nieve (yo no había hecho ninguno). Una pequeña ardilla bajó corriendo de un árbol y comenzó a correr por la nieve, dejando diminutas huellas de sus patitas sobre ella. Se paró delante de las raíces de otro árbol y recogió lo que parecía una bellota. Después volvió a subir a otro árbol y se perdió en la frondosidad de los árboles. De repente, se puso a nevar. Pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre mi cabeza y se derretían en mi chaquetón o en mi cara. Estaba decidida a volver a Las Tres Escobas cuando unos pasos resonaron a mis espaldas. Malfoy estaba allí de pie, vestido con unos pantalones y un chaquetón negros. Llevaba un gorro que le cubría las orejas de color verde militar, unos guantes y una bufanda a rayas de color verde también. Se balanceó sobre las puntas de sus pies unos segundos y después se acercó hasta la baranda, parándose ahí. Observaba a la inmensidad de la ciudad ausentemente, y empecé a preguntar si me había visto siquiera. Entonces, me miró.

-Hace frío, Granger – dijo, produciendo vaho helado.

-Lo sé. Pero esto es bonito – respondí mirando hacia la ciudad.

Él se fijó en mis manos desnudas y en su color morado-azul. Se quitó sus guantes y me los tendió.

-No – repliqué negando con la cabeza – Úsalos tú, hace mucho frío.

-Por eso mismo, Granger. Tómalos antes de que me arrepienta.

Me acerqué un poco hasta él y cogí los guantes. Estaban cálidos por su contacto y se sentían muy bien en mis manos. Las froté para intentar entrar en calor y Malfoy me miró divertido.

-¿No se supone que vas a tener que lavar los guantes después? - pregunté distraídamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy una sangre sucia, ¿recuerdas? Eso nunca cambiará.

-Lo sé. Pero si te pones enferma no tendré quien haga los deberes de Pociones – replicó divertido..

-Eres un cabrón, Draco - él se sobresaltó un poco ante la mención de su nombre de pila – ¿Qué somos, Malfoy? Me estás volviendo loca con tus idas y venidas. ¿Somos algo?

Él me miró fijamente, pero finalmente dijo:

-No lo sé.

Yo suspiré.

-Por cierto... - comencé – No puedo creer que Sidney Carton muera.

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, iluminándolo brevemente.

-¿Ya lo has leído? - preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza - ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Bueno... - dije sentándome en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en la barandilla. Draco se quedó de pie unos momentos, pero después se sentó también, separado de mi por una prudente distancia – Me parece que Sidney realmente amaba a Lucie. Y quiero decir amor amor, de ese que ahora ya apenas se encuentra. Creo que es muy valiente el que de su vida por el marido de la mujer a la que ama, solo por que ella lo ama a él. Creo que Sidney realmente demostró valentía, digna de un hombre de esa época. Si bien, no quería que muriera, Dickens consigue un gran contraste entre la tranquilidad londinense y la extrema revolución francesa, comparando esos dos países opuestos. Consigue equilibrar la historia. Y el que incluya una relación de amor tan intensa en el libro hace que sea aún más elocuente. No sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Te entiendo perfectamente – murmuró él – Admiro a Sidney. Creo que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Dar mi vida por el hombre del que la mujer a la que amo está enamorada? Yo dejaría que lo mataran y luego intentaría acercarme a ella.

-Si el chico al que quisiera estuviera enamorado de otra mujer, probablemente querría matarla también.

Draco sonrió levemente.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Granger? - preguntó.

-Bueno, yo quiero a Ron y...

-No – me cortó él – Quiero decir enamorarte de verdad. Amar de una persona de forma que no puedas respirar sin ella, de forma en la que darías absolutamente tu vida por ella. Una persona que te haga sentir _vivo_.

La cosa habría sido graciosa si no fuera por la intensidad con la que Draco lo dijo.

-No, nunca lo he hecho – respondí finalmente - ¿Tú si?

-Mi padre me dijo que los Malfoy nunca se enamoran. El amor es para débiles.

-Creía que salías con Astoria Greengrass...

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida personal. Pero no, no quiero a Astoria.

-¿Y qué hay con Parkinson?

-¿Pansy? Estamos mejor el uno sin el otro. ¿Qué hay de ti con...el pelirrojo?

-Muy bien – respondí fulminándolo con la mirada por el empleo de un adjetivo despectivo – Nos queremos mucho.

-Dijiste que no habías tenido nunca esa sensación – inquiró él, inexpresivo.

-Y no lo he hecho. Pero aún así lo quiero mucho – respondí.

-¿Te hace feliz?

-Sí.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo. Era increíble que hubiera tenido una conversación de ¿cuánto? ¿15 minutos? con Malfoy sin ninguna pelea. Y encima nos habíamos hecho amigos, lo cual era más raro aún. Draco pareció abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-¡Malfoy! - Ron llegaba corriendo cuesta arriba y lucía exahusto. Por la expresión de su cara deduje que no le había gustado verme ahí sentada con Malfoy.

Me levanté rápidamente y también Draco. Ron pisó tierra llana y corrió hasta mi lado, cogiendo mi brazo de forma posesiva.

-¿Se puede saber que haces con este, Hermione? - preguntó rojo de rabia.

-¡Estábamos hablando! - respondí soltándome de su agarre.

-¿Con Malfoy? ¿De qué, de sus próximos planes para Voldemort?

-Cuidado con lo que dices, pelirrojo – intervino Malfoy. Y supuse que eso había sido suficiente para Ron, porque se lanzó a por Draco. El puño de Ron impactó contra la cara de Draco, quien lucía aterrado y cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se recompuso y le asestó un golpe muy duro a Ron.

-¡Parad! - grité, pero ninguno me escuchó.

Ahora Draco estaba sobre Ron y le pegaba varias veces. La nariz de Ron sangraba profusamente, pero el labio de Draco estaba partido y también sangraba. Además, estaba apareciendo un feo moratón en la mejilla en la que Ron le había pegado. Ron sacó su varita y también lo hizo Draco. Iban a dispararse cuando grité.

-¡Expelliarmus! - las varitas de ambos salieron volando y con un breve _accio varitas,_ estas volaron hasta mis manos. Hice una barrera invisible entre Ron y Draco, y sujeté a este primero por el brazo.

-¿Así que ahora estás de su lado, Hermione? - girtó Ron soltándose de mi agarre – Muy bien, ¡quédate con él!

-¡Ella es una sangre sucia! ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! - intervino Draco, pero pareció arrepentirse nada más decirlo.

-Da igual, vamos a ver que tiene que decir Harry de esto. ¡Lo nuestro se acaba, Hermione! - añadió Ron.

Mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos como los cristales de una ventana cuando Ron se marchó cuesta abajo, corriendo, y por lo que Draco había dicho. Usando el hechizo de teletransporte, salí de allí tan rápido como pude, para que nadie pudiera ver las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

Miré mi brazo. La palabra ''sangre sucia'' estaba tatuada con aguja allí. Jamás se me olvidaría que yo nunca sería nada para Draco y que por ello Ron había roto conmigo. Sintiéndome destrozada por todo, ignoré las llamadas en la puerta de Ginny y de Harry, y me tumbé en la cama.

**No olvidéis dejar vuestros reviews y decidme que penśais :D - Cris.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa :D ya estoy de vuelta, ajksfks. Una pregunta quería haceros, si vais al instituto, ¿cuándo os dan las vacaciones? Espero que os guste el cap, es corto, pero uno de mis favoritos :)**

**Capítulo 8: La biblioteca.**

La biblioteca se encontraba muy fría ese día. La bibliotecaria Prince había sonreído nada más verme, pero eso no consiguió que me sintiera mejor. De hecho, me sentía fatal. Ron y Harry no me hablaban, y había estado evitando a Malfoy. La única que actualmente se dignaba a hablarme era Luna. Y ella tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo, porque estaba todo el día con Theodore Nott. La verdad es que envidiaba a Luna, porque ella podía salir con Theo sin ningún problema, mientras que yo...ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Me gustaba Malfoy. Mucho. Y no podía negarlo, al menos no a mi misma. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que era una total masoquista. Porque él me hacía daño, con sus palabras como cuchillos y sus actos despectivos, pero era lo único que tenía de él. Y mira que cuando él quería comportarse bien, lo hacía. Y esos momentos lo compensaban. Trataba de aferrarme a ellos tan fuerte como podía, intentando no dejarlos escapar. Y mi plan estaba en marcha. Luna me había dicho que hacer eso era dañarme a mí misma, pero era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba saber qué sentía Malfoy por mi. Necesitaba saber quién era el verdadero Draco Malfoy, detrás de la máscara en la que se esconde. Y creo que hasta él se dio cuenta de que yo era la única que le entendía. La única que no lo juzgaba abiertamente. La que trataba de comprenderlo. Y eso lo asustaba tanto como a mi.

Sentí una presencia a mi lado, así que levanté la mirada de mi libro y contuve el aire.

-Granger...-comenzó él, sentándose en frente mia – Escucha, respecto al otro día...en Hogsmeade..yo...no quería llamarte sangre sucia. Lo hice sin pensar...yo...

Lo miré de la manera más fría posible (aunque seguramente parecía un corderito al que iban a degollar) y asentí.

-No...- comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

-Chist, déjame hablar. Decía que no quería llamarte eso. Y...lo siento – pronunció con lo que parecía el mayor esfuerzo.

Estaba anonada. ¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón? Aquello era más de lo que podía esperar, y temí realmente que me pusiera a llorar allí mismo. Y él se dio cuenta.

-No llores, por favor – dijo con una mueca, pero parecía abatido y cansado.

-Está bien, Malfoy. No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrada a que me llames así.

Me arrepentí nada más decirlo porque eso le sentó como una bofetada a Malfoy, pude verlo. Cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Lo sé. Te he hecho la vida imposible durante casi seis años, es normal que lo pienses.

-Malfoy, yo no quer...

-Sí querías. Da igual.

Lo miré durante unos momentos, intentando buscar su mirada, pero él seguía mirando a la mesa. Al cabo de unos segundos que parecían horas, sacó unos libros de su mochila con celeridad. Y comenzó a trabajar en algo que no pude distinguir, en silencio. Continué yo también haciendo mi trabajo, con el único sonido de los papeles al moverse y de las plumas al escribir.

-¿Vas a ir a algún sitio estas navidades? - rompí el silencio.

Él levantó su mirada del papel y me miró directamente, haciendo que mi estúpido corazón comenzara a latir como si acabara de correr la maratón. Y mis manos sudaban. Maldito cuerpo, que reaccionaba ante él como el vinagre ante el bicarbonato.

-A la Malfoy Manor – dijo haciendo una mueca, como si la idea le pareciera horrible.

-Oh...- murmuré, desviando la mirada de nuevo al libro.

-¿Y tú? - preguntó él, haciendo que volviera a alzar la cabeza.

-No, me quedaré aquí – _Sola_, pensé y el pareció darse cuenta, porque volvió a bajar la cabeza a su papel.

Y entonces me acordé de mi plan.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? - dije de repente, un poco más fuerte de lo planeado, lo que hizo que él diera un respingo, sorprendido.

-Sorpréndeme – respondió cuando se recompuso.

-Esto es absurdo. Nos peleamos. Me besas. Nos peleamos. Nos arreglamos. Nos peleamos. Hablamos como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿No hay algo que falla aquí?

Él no dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirándome, expectante.

-¡Me estás volviendo loca! - grité finalmente.

-Tú tampoco eres una santa, ¿lo sabes, no? - inquirió él, sin perder la calma.

-¡Nunca dije que lo fuera! Pero, ¿qué he hecho para que digas eso? - exigí saber.

-¡Dejaste que te besara para luego irte con ese Weasel! ¿No te das cuenta? - ahora él también estaba empezando a alterarse.

-¡Pero si yo no te besé! - volví a decir, y ambos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo.

-¡Y una mierda, Granger! ¡Me besaste tanto como yo y no finjas que no te gustó, maldita sea!

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hizo? - pregunté calmándome un poco.

-Que te besaré otra maldita vez.

Y sin darme tiempo a replicar, sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos. Y al cabo de unos segundos me encontraba sentada en la mesa de la biblioteca, con mis piernas alrededor de Malfoy, y enredados en un apasionado beso.

-¡Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo! - la voz de la bibliotecaria Prince resonó por toda la sala.

Intenté separarme, pero Malfoy no me dejó.

-¿Usted que cree? - preguntó él, atrevido.

-¡Salgan de aquí, indecentes! ¡Esto es una biblioteca!

Ya en la puerta, Malfoy tomó mi mano, lo cual hizo que me sorprendiera. Y mucho. Ysupongo que el estrés post-algo hizo que empujara a Malfoy con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared y lo besara allí mismo, de forma salvaje.

-¿Qué coño es esto? - gritó una voz desde los pasillos, y esta vez fue él quien me empujó.

Levanté la vista, abochornada, y vi a Theodore Nott y a Luna Lovegood allí, de la mano. Pero, para mi sorpresa, Theo no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Y Luna estaba radiante. Malfoy se fue con Theo a solas y volvió al cabo de unos minutos. Luna y Theo volvieron a macharse, dejándonos a solas de nuevo.

-Nos vemos después de navidad, Granger – dijo Malfoy, y depositó un breve pero dulce beso sobre mis labios antes de irse.

-Hasta después de navidad, Malfoy.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad vuestros review :D - Cris.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaa :D sé que me vais a odiar por no actualizar más rápido, pero ha sido el cumple de mi mejor amiga y eso, así que lo siento por tardar. Para recompensaros voy a subir dos, ¿vale? Espero que os gusten.**

**Capítulo 9: Merry Christmas**

Eran las fiestas Navidad. Me encontraba totalmente sola en el Gran Comedor. Es decir, había gente, pero estaba sentada sola. Ginny había vuelto a La Madriguera y Ron y Harry me evitaban. Draco también había vuelto a sus casas por Navidad. Así que, a excepción de Luna, estaba completamente sola. Es curioso como no aprecias lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Las mesas de Hufflepuf y Ranvenclaw se encontraban prácticamente vacías, a diferencia de las de Gryffindor y Slytherin, que se encontraban más habitadas. Me encontraba comiendo una tostada de mermelada cuando una melena rubia se sentó a mi lado. Por un momento pensé que sería Draco y mi corazón dio un vuelco brusco. Pero entonces me acordé de que él estaba en su casa y de que no nos hablábamos, así que supuse que sería Luna. Ella cogió un bollo de crema y un vaso de leche sola. Sin decir ni una palabra, salvo algunas murmuraciones por lo bajo por parte de ella, fuimos hasta la biblioteca. Allí ella me dejó sola, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer. Abrí mi libro de _Historia de la Magia_ y comencé a leer. Los exámenes me habían salido bastante bien este trimestre, así que supuse que podría descansar en vacaciones, pero aún así me gustaba leer. Un fuerte golpe de la puerta me indicó que alguien había entrado, así que levanté la mirada del libro. Ron y Harry se aproximaban hacia mi mesa y, por la cara de ambos, supuse que el segundo había obligado al primero. Harry se sentó silenciosamente en la silla enfrente mía, pero Ron se quedó de pie detrás de la silla de al lado.

-Necesitamos hablar, Hermione – comenzó Harry.

-¿Qué queréis? - pregunté.

-No podemos seguir así, Hermione. Te echamos de menos – Ron hizo una tos exagerada que Harry ignoró – Te queremos de vuelta.

-¿Lo decías en serio? - pregunté titubeante.

-Sí – afirmó él – Pero necesitamos saber que hay entre Malfoy y tú.

-Somos amigos – dije.

-¿Malfoy y tú? ¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo? Perdona que discrepe, Hermione, pero tienes que aceptar que es algo muy extraño.

-Lo sé – admití – Nos hicimos amigos cuando estábamos en pociones. No es que seamos amigos íntimos...simplemente no nos odiamos y nos soportamos.

-¡Él te tiene por una sangre sucia, Hermione! ¿No lo entiendes? - intervino Ron gritando.

-¡Ha cambiado! - repliqué.

-¡No lo defiendas! - Ron empezó a irritarse severamente - ¡No podéis ser amigos!

-¿Por qué, Ron? ¿Por qué tu no quieres? Tienes que empezar a ver más allá de tus propias narices.

Ron me fulminó con la mirada.

-Te va a vender a los mortífagos, Hermione. Luego no digas que no te avisé – añadió bajando el tono.

-No lo haré.

-Entonces...¿volvemos a ser amigos? - preguntó Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros y yo asentí.

-Bien, entonces creo que...

La puerta se abrió con un ruidoso estrépito y un grupo de gente vestida de negro hasta la cabeza entró, rodeándonos. Sin pensarlo, lancé un hechizo deformador a Harry para que así no pudieran identificarlo y esperaba que no lo hubieran hecho ya. Unas manos fuertes me agarraron por detrás y me colocaron una varita en el cuello.

-No hagáis ningún movimiento brusca u os mataremos – dijo una voz gutural desde una parte de la habitación – Ahora llevémolos a la Mansión Malfoy.

Parpadeé varias veces y vi la estancia de forma borrosa. Sentía las manos atadas en mi espalda y notaba la falta de mi varita. Volví a parpadear y esta vez me fijé en la sala en la que estábamos. Había una chimenea con un vivo fuego, una mesa grande de caoba con muchos libros y varios sillas alrededor de ellas. También había un par de estanterías repletas de libros. Había cuatro figuras en la sala. Distinguí el cabello plateado de Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy y Draco Malfoy. A su lado se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange, la hermana de Narcissa y tía de Draco. Ésta tenía una mirada sangrienta y de repulsión en su rostro. Lucius y Narcissa lucían cansados. Draco miraba hacia al suelo.

-Bueno, bueno, mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Bellatrix - ¿No es esta la amiga sangre sucia de Potter, Draco?

-No lo sé - respondió él en un susurro.

Bellatrix hizo un mohín, pero se giró hacia mi. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y la manejó con gracia en sus manos.

-Bien, bien. ¿Qué tienes para contarnos, sangre sucia? - preguntó.

-Nada – respondí con una voz ronca.

-Si no hablas, tendré que proceder a la tortura, niña. Dime la verdad, ¿es el otro chico Harry Potter?

No respondí. Entonces Bellatrix gritó _¡Crucio!_ Un fuerte dolor atravesó todo mi cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sentía como si miles de cuerdas me ataran todo el cuerpo y apretaran a la vez. La piel me escocía y me costaba respirar. Grité sin poder remediarlo y caí al suelo. Bellatrix bajó su varita y con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, preguntó:

-¿Es ese Harry Potter, sangre sucia?

Seguí sin responder, lo que hizo que Bellatrix volviera a alzar su varita. Caí al suelo y esta vez el dolor fue más intenso. No pensaba que pudiera soportar muchos más crucios, pues no podría respirar.

-Te pregunto otra vez. ¿Es ese Harry Potter?

-Bella, no parece que vaya a responder a eso – intervino Narcissa – Pregúntale otra cosa.

-Está bien, Cissy – respondió ella - ¿Dónde está Dumbledore, sangre sucia?

¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué le había pasado a Dumbledore? A lo mejor había sucedido algo y Harry no me lo había contado porque estábamos peleados...

-No lo sé – respondí sinceramente.

-¡Mientes! -vociferó, levantando por tercera vez la varita - ¡Crucio!

Esta vez el dolor fue tan insoportable como que te metieran en una caja y la comprimieran hasta el tamaño de un puño, sientiendo todos tus músculos y huesos estrujarse en incluso romperse. La piel me escocía como si rociaran ácido sulfúrico sobre ella.

Fue entonces cuando al caer al suelo, la manga de mi camiseta se levantó de tal modo que mostró la marca de la palabra ''sangre sucia''. Rezando para que no la hubieran visto, bajé como pude la manga de mi camiseta. Pero fue inútil, porque sí que había alguien que se había dado cuenta de ella. Y ese era Draco Malfoy. Su tía bajó la varita y, cuando la volvió a levantar, este gritó:

-¡Para!

Para asombro de todos los que había al lado de la habitación, echó a andar y se colocó a mi lado. Juraría que pensé que iba a enseñarle la marca a todos, pero lo que pasó me pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

-¡No la vuelvas a tocar! - gritó Draco a su tía.

Su padre soltó un grito ahogado y su madre parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Qué has dicho, Draco querido? - preguntó su tía con un tono que ponía los pelos de punta.

-He dicho que no le vuelvas a hacer daño – repitió.

Su tía miraba de hito en hito a todos los presentes en la habitación y, entonces, se echó a reír. Era una risa forzada y aterrorizadora. Sonaba como a un gato al que le habían pisado la cola.

-Ah, ya veo, ya veo... - musitó.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? - preguntó Lucius.

-¿Tienes sentimientos hacia la sangre sucia, no es así? - preguntó Bellatrix a Draco.

Este se encontraba delante mía, con ademán protector, y con la varita en alto. Miré a Draco, pero él miraba hacia el suelo.

-Oh, muy bien – continuó Bellatrix – Puedes morir con ella.

Levantó su varita a la misma vez que Draco. Este gritó _¡Expelliarmus! _La varita de Bellatrix salió despedida por los aires y esta soltó una maldición. Draco cogió mi mano y salió corriendo de allí. Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, de tres en tres, y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Fue entonces cuando me acordé.

-¡Ron y Harry! ¡Draco, no podemos dejarlos aquí! - grité.

Soltando una maldición, Draco se dio la vuelta y me guió por otro camino. Los pasos resonaban en el piso de arriba y parecía que estaba llegando gente de otros sitios. Paramos ante una puerta de hierro oxidado que Draco abrió con un golpe de varita. Nos llevó hasta un pasillo con con el techo semicircular y de piedra. Cruzándolo en diez pasos, llegamos a hasta otra puerta. Allí estaban Harry y Ron, maniatados. Éste último tenía un ojo morado y el rostro de Harry había quedado totalmente deforme ante mi hechizo. Draco los soltó rápidamente y salimos corriendo de allí. Salimos por la puerta principal, dejando a un par de hombres con un hechizo Petrificus Totallus, y corrimos calle abajo. Una vez en que estábamos en lo que parecía una explanada (había una farola en el medio), Draco nos guió por un desvío hacia algo que parecía un pequeño bosque. Dentro, la inmensidad de los bosques nos ocultó.

-Tenéis que protegeros – anunció Draco – Hogwarts ha sido tomado por los mortífagos.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Ron sorprendido – Dumbledore nunca permitiría eso.

-Tu querido Dumbledore ha desaparecido, pelirrojo. Ahora escuchadme, tenéis que ocultaros muy bien. Buscan a Harry, obviamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ''tenéis? - pregunté.

-Yo no voy con vosotros, Granger. Tengo que volver – respondió él.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes! ¡Te matarán! - grité.

-No, no lo harán. Diré que estaba bajo una maldición _Imperius_. Pero una cosa más. En realidad, sí podéis volver a Hogwarts. Los mortífagos no entrarán ni en el Gran Comedor ni el las salas de Gryffindor, Ranvenclaw y Hufflepuf. Se supone que no están allí, va a ser un ataque sorpresa. Creo que lo mejor es volver. Pero tenéis que estar preparados.

-Draco...

-No, Hermione – dijo usando por primera vez mi nombre - Hablaremos cuando vuelva al colegio.

-Pero...

-Iros ya. Ah, y Feliz Navidad – refutó.

Sin saber por qué, me acerqué hasta él y lo abracé fuertemente. Draco se congeló, pero correspondió a mi abrazo cuando salió del shock. Y entonces, se fue.

-Se pondrá bien – anunció la Señora Pomfrey.

Harry estaba tumbado en la camilla de la enfermería. Ron estaba sentado a un lado de él y yo me encontraba en el otro. Acabábamos de llegar de la Mansión Malfoy cuando llevamos a Harry a la enfermería para que se curara de mi hechizo deformador. Ron no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino y tampoco lo hizo Harry, pero supuse que sería porque no podría hablar. Ahora su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad y se encontraba durmiendo. Ron miraba hacia el suelo y su rostro era inexpresivo.

-Ron...-comencé.

Él no levantó la cabeza, es más, ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Ron, tenemos que hablar – volví a intentar.

Ron comenzó a respirar pesadamente y pude apreciar como se tensaba.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar, Hermione – respondió duramente.

-Sí que lo hay. Ron, yo no te engañé – y ambos sabíamos que mentía.

Él levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente, pero con frialdad.

-¿No lo hiciste? Me ha parecido ver hoy que tu pequeño Malfoy te ha salvado el trasero, ¿no es así?

-Nos lo ha salvado a todos, Ron. Y yo no tengo nada con él...

-¡No mientas!- gritó poniéndose de un salto.

Me eché hacia atrás en la silla. Él meneó la cabeza y, con lo que parecía mucho esfuerzo, intentó recuperar la calma y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Salías con él cuando estabas conmigo? - preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

-No – respondí rápidamente – Tampoco lo hago ahora. Y Ron, por el amor de Merlín, te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

-Parece como si te quisiera, lo cual es una idea absurda, pues no eres nada para él – anunció él.

-No me quiere.

-¿Por qué si no te salvaría? - preguntó incrédulo.

-Porque...somos amigos.

-Ya, claro. Júrame que no sientes nada por él, Hermione.

No respondí, porque sí sentía algo.

-¿Ves? ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! Pues espero que os vaya muy felices juntos, sinceramente. Luego no llores porque te ha dicho sangre sucia o algo así.

Ron se levantó y salió de la habitación con un portazo. Apoyé la cabeza entre las manos y entonces pensé en lo sucedido: Nos habían capturado a Ron, a Harry y a mi, Bellatrix me había torturado por información, Draco la había parado y no había denegado el sentir algo por mi, Draco nos ayudó a escapar, Harry está en la enfermería curándose de mi hechizo y Ron me odia. Si bien tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que se iba a producir un ataque en Hogwarts producido por los mortífagos Merlín sabe cuando. Y tampoco que Draco había vuelto a la mansión después de habernos ayudado...Ah, y Dumbledore había desaparecido. Me levanté y volví a mi cuarto. Las semanas próximas iban a ser intersantes.

**Deja tu review si quieres que Draco te defienda delante de su tía ;) -Cris. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Este es el otro capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 10: Sectusempra**

Era lunes después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry ya se había recuperado y se encontraba bien otra vez. Ron seguía ignorando mi presencia y Ginny me perdonó porque usé como excusa que no podía contárselo hasta que no hubiera venido, obviamente. Bajé las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas y crucé la sala de Gryffindor velozmente. Salí a los pasillos y me encontré con el conserje, Filch, quien me chilló por ir corriendo, pero lo ignoré. Di la vuelta en la esquina y llegué al Gran Comedor, donde estaban mis amigos. Harry me había contado que Dumbledore había estado desaparecido porque estuvo buscando información sobre la vida pasada de Voldemort, ya que sería fundamental para su destrucción. Me senté y busqué con la cabeza a Malfoy, pero desgraciadamente no estaba allí.

-Dumbledore quiere que vaya a hablar con él después del primer período de clases – anunció Harry.

-¿Para qué? - preguntó Ron con la boca llena de un croissant.

-No lo sé. Cre que ha descubierto algo más sobre Voldemort. Y quiere hablar sobre el supuesto ataque mortífago futuro.

-No es mentira. Draco nos lo dijo – intervine yo.

-Y nosotros estamos seguros de que Draco es una buena persona, por supuesto – añadió Ron irónicamente.

Ginny le dio un codazo a Ron y éste se encogió de hombros. Harry levantó la cabeza y pude ver que miraba a su ex-novia, Cho Chang, hablar con un chico cuyo nombre ignoraba. Ginny también pareció darse cuenta, porque exclamó:

-¿Por qué la miras?

-¿Eh? - preguntó Harry distraído.

-¡No mires a Cho! - gritó Ginny poniéndose roja hasta las orejas.

-¡No la estaba mirando! - replicó él – Solo miraba al chico que está con ella. Parece tener nuestra edad, pero no sé quien es. Ya sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Ew – dijo Ron.

Miré a cada a los dos y me di cuenta de que realmente se veían felices juntos y me preguntaba por qué Ron y yo no podíamos haber sido así. Por qué Draco tuvo que entrar en el medio y poner mi mundo patas arriba.

Harry volvió a levantar la mirada, pero esta vez no fue a Cho Chang. Casi me atraganto al ver a quien miraba. Draco se encontraba de pie en medio del Gran Comedor y lucía aterrado. Miró hacia nuestra mesa y luego se fue corriendo de allí. Harry se levantó corriendo detrás de él, y lo mismo hice yo. Vi a Harry doblar la esquina y subir por las escaleras en dirección a la cuarta planta. A mitad de camino, había una puerta cerrada con una verja y Harry la estaba atravesando.

-¡Harry! - grité.

Este frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-¡Déjalo! - respondí – Yo iré tras él.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, corrí en dirección a los pasos de Draco. Había entrado en el cuarto de baño de los prefectos y solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua al caer del grifo. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta y lo vi allí, apoyando las manos en el lavabo. Su jersey verde de Slytherin se encontraba en el suelo. Draco estaba llorando. Pero llorando de verdad. Sus hombros se convulsionaban con sus sollozos. Cogió un poco de agua y se la echó en la cara. Yo me acerqué por detrás, intentando no hacer ruido. Tenía la cabeza agachada y, al levantarla, vio mi reflejo en el espejo. Se dio la vuelta con sorpresa y se limpió la cara con las mangas.

-¿Granger? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó con voz llorosa.

-Draco...

Me acerqué a él, para abrazarle supuse, pero unos pasos resonaron desde la puerta.

-¡Aléjate de ella! - gritó la voz de Harry. Draco me empujó y caí al suelo con un fuerte estrépito. A continuación, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de color azul a Harry. Este lo esquivó y lanzó otro hechizo. Grité para que pararan la pelea, pero no parecían querer escucharme. Dos de los lavabos se rompieron y el agua salía de las tuberías como fuentes. El suelo se fue inundando poco a poco. Harry y Draco seguían lanzándose hechizos. Pensé en usar una barrera, pero eso no los detendría, pues sabían desactivarlas. Draco cayó al suelo esquivando un hechizo de Harry, pero se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta un extremo de la habitación. Entonces, Harry lanzó un hechizo que sonó como ''_¡Sectusempra!_'', y que le dio a Draco de lleno. Este cayó al suelo duramente. Me levanté rápidamente y temerosa de lo que podría ver. Harry estaba de pie y miraba a Draco como si no se pudiera creer que él había hecho eso. Vi que el agua alrededor de Draco se llenaba de sangre y sentí ganas de vomitar. Entonces, vi que la camiseta de Draco estaba también llena de sangre. Me arrodillé junto a él y le quité la camiseta. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de muchas heridas como hechas por cuchillos y sangraban profusamente. Draco respiraba con dificultad y sollozaba ruidosamente. Pensé en qué podría hacer para curarlo y entonces me acordé: esencia de díctamo. Malfoy y yo habíamos preparada esencia de díctamo para una de nuestras clases de Pociones y habíamos guardado un poco cada uno. Grité ''_Accio Esencia de Díctamo_'' A los pocos segundos un pequeño bote de cristal apareció volando por la puerta y se depositó en mi mano. Con ayuda de la varita lo vertí sobre el cuerpo de Draco, rezando para que eso fuera suficiente para curarle. Las heridas se cerraron y dejaron de sangrar casi al instante. Vertí el resto del bote y Malfoy pareció recobrar el sentido. Su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en mis rodillas. El agua a nuestro alrededor había dejado de ser transparente para tomar un tono rojizo. Su pelo estaba mojado y se le pegaba a las sienes. Tenía trazos de color rojo en su habitual color platino. Su respiración volvió a tornarse normal al cabo de unos minutos. Entonces me di cuenta de que Harry seguía allí.

-Vete – ordené. Me di cuenta de que mi voz sonaba llorosa y vi que, aún sin haberme dado cuenta, estaba llorando.

-Hermione...

-¿Por qué le has hecho eso? - pregunté.

-Yo...pensaba que te estaba haciendo daño.

-¿Draco? ¡Solo estábamos hablando! De todas formas, ¡eso no te da ningún derecho a lanzarle ese hechizo! ¿Lo has vuelto a sacar del libro del Príncipe Mestizo? ¿No te dije que no lo volvieras a usar? ¡Mira para lo que nos ha servido!

Harry parecía realmente arrpentido. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. No sabía decir a ciencia cierta si iba a ir a buscar a algún profesor o si se iba a ir a pensar en lo que había hecho.

Draco había habierto los ojos y se había incorporado. Me miraba un tanto soprendido, y lo pareció aún más cuando vio el agua que nos rodeaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó.

-Harry pensó que me estabas haciendo daño y te atacó. El hechizo que usó te corta como mil espadas a la vez.

-¿Tú me has curado? - Asentí con la cabeza - ¿Cómo?

-Con la esencia de díctamo que preparamos el otro día.

-¿Por qué?

-Draco...

-¿Qué hacías aquí, Hermione? - formuló otra pregunta.

-Te seguí. ¿Por qué llorabas?

Draco se incorporó del suelo y se fue hasta la otra punta de la habitación.

-¡No lo entiendes, Granger! ¡No podemos ser amigos! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡He sido el elegido! ¡El elegido por él!

-¿Él? ¿Te refieres a Voldemort? - pregunté y Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Soy el elegido!

Se levantó la manga de la camisa y pude ver la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada a fuego en su brazo como la palabra sangre sucia en el mío. Me congelé nada más verla.

-Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos, Hermione.

-Pero...

-¡No! ¡Tú sigues siendo una sangre sucia para mi!

Salió corriendo de allí y yo me quedé sentada en el suelo. Una cabellera plateada entró por la puerta.

-Iré a hablar con él – anunció Luna.

La situación hubiera sido graciosa si no fuera por la naturalidad con la que lo dijo, como si Malfoy y ella fueran muy amigos de toda la vida. Me levanté y seguí a Luna hasta una habitación en la que no había estado nunca. La voz de Draco resonó por toda la habitación cuando vio a Luna.

-¿Qué quieres, Lovegood? - preguntó.

-No puedes seguir tratándola así, Draco – anunció Luna.

-¿A quién? ¿A Hermione? - Luna asintió - ¿Por qué no?

-Porque estás pretendiendo que no la quieres. A mí no me puedes mentir, Draco – respondió con su voz soñadora.

Súbitamente, entré en la habitación. Draco fue el primero en realizar mi presencia y Luna se dio la vuelta para verme.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Draco? - pregunté.

-¿Y se supone que tú eres la bruja más inteligente? – formuló él otra pregunta irónicamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - volví a preguntar, irritada.

-¡Por que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me importas!.

-¿Importarte? ¿Así es como tratas a la gente que te importa?

-¿No lo entiendes? Hice ver que te odiaba porque sabía que nunca podríamos estar juntos. Además, verte con el pelirrojo Weasley hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

-¿Desde cuándo, Draco?

-Desde el día en que me pegaste cogí cierto cariño masoquista hacia ti. ¿Comprendes por qué no pude permitir que mi tía te hiciera daño? Ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de la verdad. Cosa que a ti te ha costado.

-Pero... - comencé, pero Draco me interrumpió.

-¿Encontraste la nota, verdad? ¿Aquella en el libro _Historia de Dos Ciudades_? Era sobre ti, Granger.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - pregunté en un susurro.

-¿Me hubieras creído? - preguntó él de vuelta, incrédulo.

-No – admití.

-Hay una maldición entre nosotros, Hermione. Entre tú y yo. Cuando parece que todo va a funcionar, que podemos ser aunque sea amigos, algo o alguien se interpone.

-Pero tú y yo no somos buenos el...

-No digas que no somos buenos el uno para el otro, porque de la manera en que yo lo veo, podríamos no serlo para nadie más.

-¿Lo estás diciendo para hacerme daño, verdad? ¿Hacerme pensar que te importo para luego derrumbarme? ¿Dejarme sola?

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¿No te das cuenta de que me importas? ¡Te quiero, joder!

Y entonces me importó una mierda que Draco tuviera la Marca Tenebrosa, mi tatuaje de sangre sucia y que Ron me fuera a odiar aún más a partir de ahora. Lo único que me importaba era que me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Draco desde aquel día en el partido de quidditch y que nada podría cambiar eso. Draco se acercó hacia a mi y, a continuación, me besó. Fue un beso que me hizo darme cuenta de que nunca había sido más feliz en toda mi vida. Fue un beso que me hizo pensar en cómo algo tan malo podía sentirse tan bien. Un beso que me hizo olvidar que Luna había estado presente durante toda nuestra conversación. Un beso que me hizo sentir _viva._

Draco me sujetó por las caderas y me pegó a él y, después, puso una mano en mi nunca y me empujó hacia él para hundirse en lo más hondo de mi boca. Su lengua se movía diestra y sensualmente en el interior de la mía, probando, despertando y degustando cada parte de mi, desde el paladar, el interior de mis comisuras hasta el hueco suave y oculto que había bajo mi lengua. Y todo lo hacía con una sensualidad perezosa que despertaba en mi una sensación parecida a una fiebre, a una fiebre de amor y pasión que inflamaba cada trocito de mi ser.

Draco se separó de mi al cabo de ¿segundos? ¿minutos? ¿horas? ¿días? ¿años? No lo sabía, ni tampoco importaba, solo quería que el beso no acabara nunca. Lucía sofocado pero feliz, y respiraba discontinuamente. Supuse que yo tendría el mismo aspecto. Sonreí hacia él y, entonces, escuché un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas. Me di la vuelta y vi que Luna todavía seguía allí de pie, sonriente.

-Luna...-comencé.

-No, no, Hermione. No tienes que decir nada. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar en mi interior. Estábais destinados a estar juntos – respondió – Pero creo que debería irme.

Hizo un ademán de despedida con la cabeza y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Me giré para ver a Draco y vi que este se había separado mucho de mi, sentándose en una silla que había allí. Y me di cuenta de que delante de la silla había un piano. Aprendí a tocar el piano cuando tenía tres años, pues mi padre sabía hacerlo y me enseñó. Draco miraba hacia la nada y, delicadamente, me senté junto a él, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

Sus manos acariciaron el piano con suma delicadeza, como si con nada más que un roce pudiera romperse. Y una de sus manos cogió la mía. Y comenzó a acariciarla haciendo pequeños círculos que me hicieron sentir cosquillas en mi interior. Entonces, yo levanté mi cabeza y deslicé las manos sobre las teclas del piano. Y comencé a tocar una canción: _para Elisa _de Beethoven. Draco se sentó erguido a mi lado y me observó tocar la canción. Cuando terminé, él sonreía.

-Tocas muy bien – dijo.

-Me enseñó mi padre cuando era pequeña.

-¿Quieres tocar una canción conmigo? - preguntó, inseguro. Me sorprendió ver que Draco se sentía casi tímido, pues ese era el último comportamiento que me esperaba en él.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano?

-Sí. Aprendí cuando era pequeño.

Asentí y me giré de vuelta hacia el piano. Comencé a tocar una canción, _Vois Sur Ton Chemin_, y Draco se unió a mi al cabo de unos segundos, lo cual fue precioso. Supe en ese momento que esa sería nuestra canción.

Cuando terminamos, Draco se levantó y tomó mi mano.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines? - preguntó.

-¿No te importa lo que piensen los demás?

-A estas horas no puede haber mucha gente. Además, iremos a un lugar en el que no nos vea nadie – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco abrió la puerta de aquella habitación y salimos al pasillo. No había nadie, excepto la Señora Norris, la gata del conserje. Maulló y, ronroneando, se marchó de allí. Continuamos por el pasillo y bajamos las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Los jardines se encontraban bañados por una luz anaranjada, propia del atardecer. El clima era bueno, pues no hacía ni frío ni calor. Bajamos una pequeña cuesta y llegamos hasta un montículo, donde Draco se paró y se sentó. Hice lo mismo y me acerqué a él. El sol se estaba ocultando en ese momento. Parecía una media naranja, pero más brillante. Draco sacudió su pelo y miró hacia el sol, también. Apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, como anteriormente frente al piano, miré también hacia el sol. Todo era perfecto en ese momento.

-¿Esto no va a ser siempre así, verdad? - pregunté.

-No. No lo creo. Van a pasar cosas, Hermione – respondió Draco – Cosas malas. Y tú lucharás en el bando de Harry. En la batalla final, estaremos en bandos opuestos. Y solo uno sobrevivirá.

Tragué fuertemente, pues tenía razón. La batalla final se acercaba y estábamos en bandos opuestos, él con Voldemort y yo con Dumbledore.

-Sinceramente – continuó – Prefiero que gane Harry.

-Pensaba que lo odiabas – comenté.

-Y lo hago. Pero si gana Harry, significa que habrán ganado los buenos. Significa que tú habrás ganado.

-Pero tú podrías morir, Draco.

-Hermione – dijo levantando su manga, haciendo que quitara mi cabeza de su hombro - Tengo la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Tus cicatrices son bonitas, Draco.

-No lo son. Y mucho menos esta. Levántate la camiseta – pidió.

Hubiera malinterpretado la situación si no fuera porque sabía exactamente lo que Draco quería ver: la cicatriz de sangre sucia.

Pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre ella y los miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó finalmente en un susurro.

-Quería recordarme que yo siempre sería una sangre sucia para ti, sin imporar el qué – respondí sinceramente.

Draco se veía como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-¿No te das cuenta, Hermione? - dijo al cabo de unos minutos en silencio – Yo solo te hago daño.

-No, no lo haces. Puede que me hagas daño, pero también me haces feliz. Tú y yo nos dañamos el uno al otro estando juntos – respondí – Pero tampoco podríamos no estarlo.

-Mi concepto sobre la sangre cambió, sobre todo, aquel día en mi casa – comenzó - Yo ya había comenzado a dejar de llamarte sangre sucia en mi interior, aunque realmente te quisiera todavía seguía llamándote así. Pero cuando mi tía te empezó a torturar, me di cuenta de que la sangre no define quienes somos. Lo hacen nuestros actos.

-Tu tía va a querer matarte – dije.

-Ya lo hace. Pero no puede, porque Voldemort me necesita. Lo intentará después.

-No le dejaré que te haga daño.

-Me gustaría verte intentando eso – dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco se tumbó en el césped. Su cabello rubio tocaba la hierba y sus ojos grises brillaban con la luz anaranjada. Me tumbé junto a él y encontré su mano, que tomó la mía.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que está todo esto, Draco? - pregunté, y él asintió.

Se incorporó sobre su costado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo, yo me levanté un poco y gateé hasta él, sentándome encima suya. Draco enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

-Voy a intentar ser lo suficientemente fuerte, Draco. Lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger ambos corazones, el tuyo y el mío.

-No tienes que proteger mi corazón – intervino él sentándose, pero conmigo sobre él.

-Sí tengo que. Si tu corazón sale dañado, también lo hará el mío. Ahora se ha unido, ¿no?

-Sí – afirmó él.

Y entonces, me besó.

**Dejad vuestros reviews si queréis que Draco se os declare (asjfsdgkfg *-*) - Cris.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hii :D Aquí os traigo otro capítulo y he de decir que el final está cerca...muy cerca. Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 11: Ella es mia.**

Llevaba una semana sin ver a Draco. Se despidió de mi aquel día en los jardines, alegando que volvería pronto, y aún después de siete días no había vuelto y estaba terriblemente preocupada por él. Miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en el Gran Comedor, cenando, y sentada con Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron (quien seguía sin hablarme) y Harry. La comida de hoy era pasta y algún tipo de pescado que no supe reconocer. La mesa de Slytherin se encontraba partcularmente sola sin Malfoy, y sus compinches, Crabbe y Goyle. Pansy Parkinson (la ex-novia de Draco) estaba sentada junto con un par de amigas y charlaban animadamente. Una chica morena, que reconocí instantáneamente, se acercó despacio a nuestra mesa.

-Hola, Ron – saludó Astoria Greengrass.

-Hola, Astoria – saludó él.

-¿Sigue en pie lo del viernes? - preguntó esta. Pude notar que se ruborizaba.

-Por supuesto. Te recogeré a las siete – y giñó un ojo.

Ella se fue tan feliz de vuelta a la mesa de Slytherin. La vida es así de irónica, porque Astoria había estado saliendo durante unas semanas con Draco, pero este la dejó por mi. Y ahora Ron salía con ella.

Harry miraba nerviosamente a todos los lados y vi que Ginny también se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? - preguntó ella.

-Nada. Estoy buscando a alguien. Hermione, ¿sabes dónde está tu novio?

Yo estaba bebiendo agua en ese momento y casi me atraganté.

-¿Draco? - Harry asintió – No, llevo una semana sin saber de él. ¿Por qué lo buscas?

-Dumbledore me dijo que tuviera un ojo sobre él porque trama algo. ¿Tú sabes algo? - preguntó.

-Te repito – comencé – que llevo una semana sin verlo. No sé absolutamente nada.

-Seguramente estará por ahí haciendo trabajos sucios para Voldie – añadió Ron con ironía.

Harry comenzó a reírse.

-¿Voldie? No me puedo creer que acabes de decir eso, Ron – dijo todavía riéndose.

Ron se encogió de hombros como diciendo ''_que le vamos a hacer_'', y continuó comiendo.

-Pero Ron tiene razón, Hermione – empezó Harry – No sabemos si Draco es peligroso.

-No lo es – repliqué.

-¿Podéis dejar a Hermione y a Draco de una vez en paz? - intervino Ginny - ¿Por qué estáis empeñados en romper su relación? Dejadlos ser felices y punto.

-Yo no...-comenzó Harry, pero Ginny le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Sé que no lo haces a mala, Harry, pero parece que sí. Y tú, Ron, tienes que superar el que Hermione esté saliendo con Draco. No nos gusta a ninguno, pero es su decisión. Tú rompiste con ella, así que se lo pusiste a Malfoy en bandeja. Además, ahora estás saliendo con Astoria, así que no veo por qué tienes que poner tantas pegas.

Estaba profundamente agradecida a Ginny por todo lo que había dicho. Ron no añadió ningún comentario y siguió comiendo en silencio. Harry había estado toda la semana hablando con Dumbledore sobre como destruir a Voldemort cuando la batalla llegara. Ellos se habían estado encargando de destruir los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Estos eran fragmentos del alma de Voldemort y había que destruirlos para acabar con él. Sólo quedaban dos: la serpiente y uno desconocido. Yo sospechaba que en realidad Dumbledore sí sabía cual era el último Horrocrux, pero probablemente no había querido decírselo a Harry aún. Matar a Nagini iba a ser una tarea complicada, pues nunca se separaba de su amo. Habíamos estado planeando que, durante la batalla final, nos acercáramos a Voldemort y uno de nosotros matara a Nagini, siendo yo una candidata. La idea de matar a la serpiente no me asustaba, no realmente. Me daba más miedo estar cerca del Señor Tenebroso. Además, para matarla, necesitábamos algo que contuviera veneno casi incurable, como de basilisco. La única opción para matarla entonces era con la espada de Gryffindor, situada en el despacho de Dumbledore. Mientras tenía una diatribia interna, una voz que arrastraba las palabras dijo:

-Necesito hablar contigo, Granger.

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y vi a Draco allí de pie, delante de nuestra mesa. A Ron se le cayó la copa de la mano y cayó al suelo con el estrépito de miles de cristales rompiéndose. Me levanté de la silla y fui hacia él. Draco tomó mi mano y salimos de allí. Me llevó hasta una sala en la segunda planta que estaba totalmente vacía. Comprobó que nadie nos había seguido y, entonces, cerró la puerta. Sin darle tiempo a decir ni una palabra, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hasta mí, besándolo. Él correspondió mi beso apasionadamente pero, con lo que parecía todo el esfuerzo del mundo, se separó de mi. Tras unos segundos para recuperar la respiración, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esa ha sido una bonita bienvenida.

Sonreí también y me di la vuelta para mirar aquella habitación. Se parecía mucho al aula de pociones, pues había calderos humeantes y varias probetas de colores chillones. Sobre la larga mesa había dos jaulas que contenía, respectivamente, un ratón y una serpiente del tamaño de mi brazo. Había también una chimenea con un pequeño fuego que iluminaba tenuemente la sala. En el suelo había una alfombra negra con una mancha de color rojo, que esperaba que no fuera sangre. La habitación entera estaba sumida en una pequeña neblina producida por los calderos. Me giré de nuevo hacia Draco y me di cuenta de que este lucía cansado. Estaba más pálido y delgado de lo habitual, como si hubiera estado haciendo deporte y sin comer.

-Te ves mal – dije sin pensar.

-Tú en cambio te ves preciosa – contrarrestó él.

Sonreí tontamente y noté como me ruborizaba, pero sabía que había quedado oculto por el vapor de la sala.

-¿Dónde estabas, Draco? - pregunté.

-He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente – respondió lacónicamente.

-¿Es algo malo, verdad?

-Sí.

-¿No me lo vas a contar? - pedí.

-No es que no confíe en ti, Hermione, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Pero sería peligroso, para ti y para mi.

-Entonces, ¿a qué has vuelto? - pregunté un poco irritada.

-No te enfades. Principalmente, he vuelto para verte. También para avisarte.

-¿Avisarme de qué? - exigí saber.

-El ataque de los mortífagos se producirá esta semana. No sé que día, pero sí sé que será a lo largo de esta semana.

Me congelé.

-¿Esta semana? - Draco asintió con la cabeza – Tendremos que avisar a Harry y a Ron...

-Solo puedes decírselo a ellos, Hermione. Nadie más lo puede saber, o se darán cuenta de que alguien lo ha contado.

-Podría haber sido Snape, no tú.

-¿Snape? Snape trabaja para Voldemort.

-Ah, no, no lo hace. Finge trabajar para él, pero lo hace para Dumbledore.

-Yo creo que más bien es al contrario.

-No lo es – negué rotundamente – Estoy completamente segura.

-En ese caso se facilitan un poco las cosas. Aún así no lo puede saber nadie más. Prométemelo Hermione – pidió.

-Lo prometo – confirmé.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte – dijo él.

-No quiero que te pongas en peligro por mi.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto. Y ahora ven aquí, vamos a trabajar en el principal motivo de mi visita al colegio.

Busqué a Ron y a Harry por todos lados y los encontré finalmente en la sala de Gryffindor. Draco se había marchado (otra vez) después de nuestra intensiva sesión de besuqueo en aquella sala. Relaté a ambos lo ocurrido y cual fue mi sorpresa el saber que estaban de acuerdo con Draco: no podían contárselo a nadie. Sin embargo, trabajamos durante toda la noche en cómo acercarnos a Voldemort y matar a Nagini. Decidimos que necesitábamos usar de seguro la espada de Gryffindor. Sabíamos que Harry no podría matarla, así que tendríamos que ser Ron o yo. Por supuesto, Ron quería hacerlo, pero Harry se mostraba reacio, pues pensaba que la mejor opción era que él me protegiera mientras yo la mataba. Sinceramente, a mi me daba igual tener que matarla o no.

Draco continuó acudiendo a clases ese día, no se volvió a ir. Durante la clase de Herbología nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ahora me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la tercera planta, intentando ir a los baños, cuando un grupo de gente, vestidos de frente se pararon enfrente mía. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y una chica rubia de ojos grandes y azules que desconocía se interponían en mi camino, mirándome con superioridad.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la pequeña sangre sucia – dijo Pansy.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, te han dejado solita? - preguntó Blaise.

Decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlos, así que comencé a caminar, pero Parkinson interrumpió mi camino.

-Oh, no te vas a ir de aquí tan facilmente, Granger. Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

De un manotazo los libros que llevaba en mis brazos cayeron al suelo con un fuerte estrépito que hizo que una de las armaduras situadas a un lateral vibrara. Parkinson sacudió su espesa cabellera negra y levantó la vista del suelo hacia mi.

-¿No te cansas de ser una odiosa sabelotodo? - preguntó.

-¿Y tu no te cansas de ser una odiosa zorra? - inquirí.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Ahora verás...

Pero nunca llegué a ver que pasaría, porque unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo. Parkinson se dio la vuelta y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Malfoy venir directamente hacia nosotros. Se paró al lado del grupo de Slytherin y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó.

-¡Esa sangre sucia me ha llamado zorra! - gritó Parkinson.

-¡Más zorra es ella! - intervino la chica rubia.

-¡Silencio! - gritó Draco, su voz resonando por todo el pasillo. Se giró hacia Parkinson y pude ver que esta se asustaba y retrodecía un par de pasos.

-Pansy – dijo Malfoy.

-Pero Draco, ella estaba...

-¡Cállate, Pansy! - interrumpió - ¡Largaos ahora mismo todos de aquí! ¡Ella es mía, solo mía!

La estupefacción me pilló de lleno, como el chocar con una puerta que no has visto y dejarse allí las narices. Pansy abrió mucho los ojos y, tropezando, salió corriendo de allí, llorando porque Draco le había chillado. Los demás se dieron la vuelta, a excepción de la chica rubia. Esta se acercó a Draco y, poniendo un brazo de forma demasiado poco inocente alrededor de su brazo, susurró lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo oyera:

-Draco, nos vemos luego en la sala de Slytherin – y depositó un pequeño pero con mucha intención beso en la mejilla de Malfoy. Este lucía un poco sorprendido y yo, inconsciente a mis actos, grité:

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!  
La chica rubia se levantó del suelo y profirió un grito digno de una chica. Draco miraba a la chica como quien ve llover y, es más, incluso casi se rió. Cuando la bajé del suelo, me acerqué a ella, apuntandola con la varita en el cuello.

-Si te vuelves a acercar a él otra vez, te haré daño – amenacé.

La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la declaración y salió corriendo de allí, dispuesta a contarle todo aquello a los Slytherin y a todo el colegio, probablemente.

Me giré hacia Draco. Este estaba apoyado de forma insinuadora sobre la pared. Seguía luciendo cansado, pero un poco divertido y preocupado. Su pelo se encontraba más o menos de vuelta en su sitio y no llevaba su habitual jersey verde de Slytherin, sino que llevaba la camiseta blanca sola, con los primeros botones desabrochados y laxa la corbata.

-¿Celosa, Granger? - preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Debería ponerme celosa porque mi novio tenga un tonteo con una chica rubia guapísima? Qué gilipollez – respondí con ironía.

-No tonteo con ella. Lo ha dicho para joder y lo sabes.

-Se lo va a contar a todo el mundo – anuncié.

-Lo sé – indicó él.

Suspiré. Draco se acercó hasta mi y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

-Sí. Es solo que...estoy cansada. Son tantas cosas – respondí esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-Tienes que descansar – ordenó.

-Mira quien fue a hablar – rebatí yo.

-Si quieres podemos descansar juntos – sugirió esbozando una aparente inocente sonrisa, pero que yo conocía muy bien.

-No creo que tengas un muy buen concepto de ''descansar juntos'' – respondí – Además, tengo que ducharme antes.

-Eso también podemos hacerlo juntos, ¿ves?

Le propiné un pequeño golpe en el hombro y él sonrió, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Te has puesto colorada – dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Tú eres el culpable de ello.

-Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres – añadió dándome un pequeño beso de buenas noches - Hasta mañana, Hermione.

-Hasta mañana, Draco.

Harry no estaba aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor, por lo que estaba sola. Ron había ido a sentarse con Astoria en una mesa lo más alejada de mi y Neville y Luna no habían bajado aún. Draco no aparecía por ningún sitio y estaba preocupada. Preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo. Terminé mi tostada de mantequilla y fui hacia la primera clase, Pociones. Slughorn ya estaba allí sentado, esperando a que fueran llegando los alumnos y sonrió abiertamente al verme.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger. Veo que has madrugado – saludó.

-Buenos días, profesor.

Tomé asiento en una de las mesas y saqué mis libros. Observé la clase llenarse de alumnos y hablar animadamente entre ellos. Ron se sentó junto a Goyle, pero no se dirigieron la palabra. Cuando finalmente la clase estuvo lleno, Slughorn procedió a comenzar la clase. Pero había algo que faltaba. Más bien, había alguien que faltaba. Draco no había aparecido, así que estaba sola. Slughorn me dijo que hiciera el trabajo sola, pero en ese momento, un Draco recién levantado entró por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Sacudió su cabello rubio y con una rápida disculpa por su tardanza, se sentó a mi lado. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, sacó sus libros y atendió a lo que el profesor explicaba.

-La poción de hoy será _Veritaserum_. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es? - preguntó.

-Es la poción de la verdad – respondí yo – Hace que la gente diga la verdad.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger, como siempre. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. También vamos a hacer de nuevo Amortentia. El Ministerio me ha pedido un litro, así que cada pareja preparará un caldero. Por ello, la profesora McGonagall me ha cedido su hora próxima. Ya podéis comenzar. Si teneis cualquier duda, no no dudéis en preguntar.

Draco se levantó hacia el armario de los ingredientes, que estaba situado a nuestras espaldas, y yo comencé a cortar las espinas de beozar que nos pedían. Mientras apretaba el cuchillo con la mayor fuerza que tenía, sentí un aliento cálido en mi cuello.

-No puedo sacar mis ojos de ti, Granger – la voz de Draco era un susurro ronco pero, maldita sea, muy sexy.

Tragué fuertemente e intentando no pensar en las miles de sensaciones que Draco me provocaba con solo hablarme, me centré en preparar _Veritaserum_.

-Siempre me he preguntado...-comencé cuando nos dispusimos a preparar _Amortentia_- ¿A qué huele el filtro de amor para ti?

-A fresas – respondió con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Y a ti?

-A fresas también – y por fin supe que la poción había olido también a fresas para Draco aquel día que hicimos Amortentia por primera vez.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, y añadió los ingredientes a la poción.

Al terminar la clase, Draco me dijo que nos viéramos en la tercera planta a las seis. Sonriendo, me dirigí hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. La Señora Gorda estaba cantando una de sus absurdas canciones, pero me dejó pasar cuando pronuncié la contraseña (pastel de cereza). Harry estaba allí, así que le di un fuerte abrazo al verlo.

-¿Dónde has estado, Harry? - pregunté sentándome en el sofá que había allí.

Ron se alejó de mi como quien se aleja del que tiene la peste, pero Ginny permaneció a mi lado.

-Tuve una pequeña excursión con Dumbledore. Hemos destruido otro Horrocrux – respondió.

-¿En serio? - pregunté sobresaltada - ¿Cuál era?

-Era un collar – respondió Harry – Nos quedan Nagini y la corona de Ravenclaw. ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

-No – intervino Ron - ¿Por qué no le pregunta Hermione a su amado Malfoy? Tal vez él sepa algo. Después de todo, es un mortífago.

-¡Draco no es un mortífago! - grité, furiosa.

-¡Callaos los dos! - ordenó Harry – Ron, no creo que Malfoy sea nada. Es solo un niñat...es solo un niño, como nosotros. ¿Por qué iba Voldemort a confiar en él?

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pareció encontrar ningún buen argumento, así que se calló. Harry se giró hacia mi y me miró fijamente.

-Hermione, no puedes contarle nada, absolutamente nada, a Malfoy. ¿Entendido?

-Lo sé. Y, para vuestra información – dije mientras me levantaba para irme – No me ha preguntado nada sobre todo esto. Nada.

Los pasillos estaban inusualmente vacíos cuando me dirigí hacia la tercera planta. Ni siquiera la gata del conserje, la Señora Norris, estaba por allí, ronroneando, lo cual fue muy extraño. Las escaleras dieron un giro brusco y me tambaleé. Me di cuenta de que había ido a parar a otra habitación, no a la que yo había querido ir. Me desponía a poner un pie en la plataforma, cuando las escaleras volvieron a girar bruscamente y, esta vez, me caí. Aterricé sobre mi trasero de forma dolorosa y puede ver que me había sollado el brazo con la baranda, haciendome unos rasguños que, aún siendo pequeños, escocían como el demonio. Maldiciendo en voz baja, algo muy impropio de mi, me levanté y puede ver que esta vez la puerta enfrente mía sí era la correcta. Con un ¡alohomora! la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Draco allí sentado, mirando por la ventana. Las luces estaban apagadas. La única luz provenía de una pequeña chimenea situada a mi derecha, cuyo fuego parecía estar a punto de consumirse. Draco se levantó del alféizar en el que se encontraba apoyado y acudió a mi encuentro. Sin decir ni pío, me besó, dejando que la necesidad de fundirnos y convertirnos en uno solo nos consumiera.

La puerta se abrió con un horrendo estrépito, y Draco y yo nos separamos de forma casi involuntaria. Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba de pie ante nosotros, luciendo ligeramente asqueada. Miré a Draco, quien se encontraba totalmente estupefacto y bastante pálido. Yo di un paso hacia atrás, deseando poder desaparecer de allí en cualquier momento. Narcissa cerró la puerta tras sí y se apoyó ligeramente sobre ella, como de forma informal. Poniendo un brazo en jarra, habló:

-¿Como osas a manchar el nombre de la familia Malfoy de esta forma, Draco? - preguntó ella.

-Madre...

-¿Con una sangre sucia, Draco? ¿No había chicas y tienes que elegirla a _ella_? Dime que esto es solo un capricho pasajero, por favor – pidió ella.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas y pude apreciar la batalla interna que estaba teniendo en aquel mismo instante.

-Claro que sí, madre – respondió finalmente Draco - ¿Cómo has podido siquiera pensar que ella significa algo para mi?

-¡A mi no me mientes, Draco Malfoy! ¡Soy tu madre, te conozco mejor que nadie! ¡Yo no soy tu padre! - gritó Narcissa, levantándose de la puerta, en toda su altura.

Draco masculló una maldición por lo bajo que habría escandalizado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces, madre? - preguntó Draco.

Narcissa se acercó hasta su hijo, arrastrando los pies, haciendo que los tacones de sus botas arañaran el suelo de forma espeluznante. Tomó a Draco de la barbilla de una manera ruda y le obligó a mirarle a la cara.

-Dime que ella no es nada para ti, Draco – ordenó su madre.

Draco tragó tan fuerte que hasta yo pude oírlo, lo que hizo que su madre lo tomara como un no.

-Dime una cosa más, Draco. ¿Merece ella la pena como para manchar el nombre de los Malfoy de esta forma? - preguntó.

-Ella merece la pena – admitió el aludido.

Con un suspiro de resignación y frustración, Narcissa soltó la cara de su hijo y se retiró hasta la puerta.

-Pues espero que disfrutéis de esta noche, porque será la única que tendréis. Mañana el Señor Tenebroso despegará y ni siquiera la magia blanca más poderosa podrá detenerlo esta vez. Ah, quiero hablar contigo un momento, Hermione Granger.

Sentí como Draco se tensaba a mi lado, pero asintió y salió por la puerta. Yo tragué fuertemente y esperé la típica reprimenda de madre preocupada.

-No sé como has conseguido que mi hijo salga contigo, querida, pero se nota que te quiere. Y Draco siempre ha sido un niño mimado, lo admito, pero se ha sentido solo, y puedo ver que es feliz estando contigo. Prométeme, querida, que pase lo que pase, cuidarás de él. Si yo faltara...cuídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí y ella suspiró con resignación. Se giró hasta la puerta y dio paso al chico, quien lucía preocupado, pero el alivió inundó su rostro al verme de una pieza.

-Tened cuidado – dijo Narcissa antes de irse – Y Draco, recuerda que te quiero.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe, y Draco agachó la cabeza.

-Draco – fui hacia él, sujetándolo entre mis brazos.

-Mi madre es una santa – dijo él luciendo un poco asustado– Si hubiera sido mi padre nos hubiera matado a los dos sin nisiquiera pestañear.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunté un poco temerosa.

-Sí – respondió.

Y Draco me besó. Me besó con pasión, con deseo, con amor, con frustración, con dulzura. Y al cabo de unos minutos se convirtió en algo más que un beso. Y, a sabiendas de que podría ser nuestro últimos días juntos, nos dejamos consumir mutuamente.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Supongo que se sobreentiende que esa última escena era xxx, pero a mi se me da mal escribir esas cosas, lol - Cris.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaa :D Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap. Como avisé, ya queda poco, así que la historia tendrá un episodio más y el epílogo. Espero que os guste. (una pregunta que quería haceros: ¿conocéis a Rubius?)**

**Capítulo 12: El ataque.**

Mortífagos. Había mortífagos por todas partes. Ron y Harry se encontraban delante mía, con sus varitas en mano y lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Había mortífagos, dementores, gigantes y algunas otras criaturas que no reconocí en Hogwarts. Cuando desperté por la mañana, Draco ya se había marchado, pero había dejado una rosa negra en la cama, que me hizo sonreír. Él solía decir que no era el tipo de chico que regalaban rosas y bombones, pero tal vez sí que lo fuera. Olvidando ese tipo de pensamientos, me centré en la batalla. Como bien había dicho Narcissa Malfoy, el colegio había sido invadido por mortífagos y otros monstruos del Señor Tenebroso, pero aún seguía sin saber como habían conseguido atravesar las murallas de Hogwarts. Fred y George se unieron al cabo de unos minutos a nosotros y, asimismo, lo hizo Percy Weasley, el otro hermano que había abandonado a su familia para ser un miembro del ministerio, no sin antes disculparse y demostrar que lo sentía profundamente. Un par de mortífagos aparecieron delante nuestra. Harry pronunción un fuerte y potente ¡_sectusempra_! El mismo que días antes había usado contra Draco. Yo, por mi parte, lancé un poderoso _reducto_ que hizo que el mortífago cayera al suelo redondo. Un gritó resonó desde nuestra parte posterior, seguido de un claro e inconfundible ¡_Avada Kedavra_! Apenas nos dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero cuando nos dimos la vuelta, Fred caía al suelo como una mosca aplastada. Harry envió un _Petrificus Totallus_ al mortífago, que cayó al suelo ruidosamente. Corrimos hasta Fred, quien se encontraba en brazos de un destrozado Percy y de un estupefacto George.

-¡Fred! - gritó Ron arrodillándose al lado de su hermano.

Mis ojos picaron con lágrimas y no pude contener que estas se deslizaran por mi rostro. Toqué con delicadeza el rotro de Fred, apartándole el pelo sudoroso de la frente. Estaba frío como un muerto. Y eso era porque prácticamente Fred estaba muerto. No podía creer que Fred, nuestro Fred Weasley, simpático, carismático, alegre, siempre con una sonrisa, estuviera muerto. En su rostro aún se apreciaba el fantasma de lo que sería su última sonrisa. Percy lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado, pensando de seguro en el todo tiempo que no había pasado con su hermano. Harry ya no estaba allí, pero alcanzé a verlo salir corriendo de allí. Abracé a Ron por unos segundos, sin darle apenas tiempo a protestar, y salí en busca de Harry. Tenía que ver a donde iba. Y entonces lo que vi me dejó helada. Luna Lovegood se encontraba en el suelo, bañada en un charco de sangre, de forma macabra, como en esas series que echan por la televisión, y una mirada perdida en su rostro. Ahogé un sollozo y me acerqué hasta ella, colocando su delicada cabeza en mis piernas. Acaricié su suave melena rubia, aunque ahora se encontraba sucia y ensangrentada, y lloré, porque Luna había sido una verdadera amiga para mi y la que me había ayudado con Draco. Porque ella no se merecía aquel final. Levantandome con el máximo esfuerzo, deposité un pequeño beso en la frente de Luna, y la acosté cerca de la ventana, lejos de su charco de sangre. Sacudiendo el pelo de mi rostro, eché a correr por las escaleras hasta ver la imagen de una camiseta azul subir las escaleras del despacho de Dumbledore. A medida que subía las escaleras, escuché una voz de forma indefinida. Pero, conforme me iba acercando, distinguí la voz. Era una voz muy conocida. Era la voz de Draco.

-¿No lo entiendes? - gritó. Por su tono pude notar que estaba llorando y que lo estaba pasando realmente mal - ¡Tengo que hacer esto! ¡Tengo que matarte! O él me matará a mi.

-Querido Draco...-esa era la voz de Dumbledore.

Me congelé. ¿La misión de Draco era matar a Dumbledore? No, no podía serlo. Draco no era un asesino, yo lo conocía. Me escondí detrás de una columna y pude ver perfectamente a Draco, vestido de negro hasta el cuello, como un capo de la mafia. Sostenía su varita en alto, pero pude ver como la iba bajando poco a poco, con miedo. En ese mismo momento, llegó Bellatrix y un par de hombres que desconocía. Bella se acercó de forma repulsiva a Draco, como una serpiente que se acerca a su presa y le susurró algo al oído que no pude distinguir. Entonces me acordé. La serpiente. Tenía que matar a Nagini. Por nada del mundo quería irme de allí sin saber de Draco, pero tenía que. Por Fred. Por Harry. Por Ron. Por Draco. Por nosotros. Pronuncié un _Accio Espada de Gryffindor _y rezando porque los presentes no se dieran cuenta, la espada llegó a mis manos. Casi me hundo cuando se depositó sobre mis manos, pues sabía que las espadas pesaban, pero no que pesaran tanto. Corrí escaleras abajo, no sin antes haber escuchado un claro _Avada Kedavra_ y rogé porque no fuera Draco el que lo había pronunciado o porque él no fuera el atacado. Atravesé el Gran Comedor como alma que lleva el demonio y salí al jardín. Dislumbré de forma pasajera los cientos de magos que había allí reunidos, tanto buenos como malos, peleandos todos. Pude ver también que Lupin y Tonks habían caído en la batalla, lo que hizo que me diera aún más prisa en encontrar a Nagini, aún sabiendo que mi vida podría acabar ahí. Ataqué a unos cuantos mortífagos que se interpusieron en mi camino y pude localizar a Voldemort. Se veía totalmente satisfecho, pero algo nervioso. Nagini estaba a su lado. Lucius Malfoy se encontraba allí y se veía hecho un desastre. Su habitual impecable pelo rubio platino como el de Draco estaba revuelto, sucio y con manchas de algo que parecía ser sangre. Sus pantalones estaban rasgados y le faltaban las mangas a su camiseta. Se arrodillaba ante el el Señor Tenebroso y le pedía algo que no comprendí. Entonces, aprovechando la confusión de la batalla y a Voldemort hablando con Lucius, me acerqué por detrás sin que me notaran. Fue entonces cuando noté a Snape salir corriendo del colegio, seguido de Draco, de Bellatrix y de los otros dos hombres. Y se dirigían a Voldemort. Este también los notó, porque colocó ambos brazos en sus caderas y se irguió de forma orgullosa. Y entonces levanté la espada con toda la fuerza que tenía y le corté la cabeza a Nagini. Voldemort profirió un grito horrible y cayó al suelo. Aproveché esa confusión para salir corriendo de allí, pero un poderoso _sectusempra_ me pilló de lleno. Caí de espaldas al suelo, golpeando fuertemente la cabeza contra este. Todo mi cuerpo ardía de una forma dolorosa y notaba como me desangraba poco a poco. Alcé un poco la cabeza para ver como mi camiseta se empapaba de sangre, manchando el verde césped de un rojo escarlata. Unos pasos se acercaron a mi y pude escuchar la loca risa de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que hemos cazado por aquí. La noviecita de Draco – rió Bella – Draco, cariño, mira lo que he cogido.

Draco se acercó despacio hacia nosotras y pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro cuando me vio.

-¿Qué coñ...

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje, Draco querido! - replicó Bella – Ese no es el lenguaje de un Malfoy. Ahora que has fallado tu misión de matar a Dumbledore, podrás al menos enmendarla. ¿Verdad que si, mi querido Señor Tenebroso?

-Me parece una buena idea, querida Bellatrix – respondió la fría voz de Voldemort – Yo tengo que encargarme de ese Harry Potter. Mátala, Draco. Y ese será mi perdón por tu error.

Pude ver que Draco prefería morir antes que matarme a mi. Y de verdad temí que se matara a sí mismo cuando sacó la varita de su bolsillo. Para ese momento, yo ya era muy poco consciente de la realidad, pues apenas quedaba sangre en mi cuerpo.

-Oh, espera un momento, querido Draco – Bellatrix se acercó a mi y, pronunciando unas palabras que desconocí, cerró mis heridas – Es mejor que dure si la vas a torturar. Es ahora, Draco. Usa un Cruciatus.

Draco levantó la varita y, evitando mi mirada, dijo:

-¿Preparada para morir, Granger?

-No lo sé, Draco – alcancé a responder, y sabía que no debía hacerlo, pues Draco no me haría daño, pero sentí una urgente necesidad de pronunciar esa pregunta - ¿Estás preparado para matar a la única chica que te ha hecho sentir _vivo_?

-No – respondió rotundamente. Y gritó ¡_crucio_!

Me preparé mentalmente para recibir el dolor, pero nunca llegó. En cambio, fue Bellatrix quien lanzó el grito y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Draco alzó una mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Es ahora, Hermione. Tienes que irte de aquí. ¡Ya!

-¡No! ¡No te dejaré aquí!

-¡Vete antes de que Bellatrix se levante! - cuando yo negué con la cabeza, Draco se exasperó – Hermione, por el amor de dios, ¡vete!

Me dio un empujón, aún sosteniendo la varita hacia Bella, quien se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

Salí corriendo de allí y alcancé a ver a Ron y a Harry aún peleando.

-¡Harry, Ron! - grité.

-¡Hermione, por el amor de Merlín, estás viva! - respondió Harry con notable alivio.

-Harry, Ron, he matado a Nagini.

-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ? - gritó Ron - ¿PERO TÚ ESTÁS LOCA?

Miré sorprendida a Ron, tanto por su reacción como porque me hablara.

-No. Y sé dónde está la diadema de Ravenclaw. Está en la sala de los menesteres, Harry. Tenemos que conseguirla.

Subimos corriendo la escalera hasta toparnos con la ya conocida puerta de la sala de los menesteres. Harry cerró los ojos y pensó en algo, haciendo que la puerta se abriera al cabo de unos segundos. Entramos corriendo y rebuscamos en todos los lugares posibles. Entonces, Harry profirió un grito de júbilo y supe que la había encontrado. Esquivando un par de objetos que había en el suelo, me acerqué hasta él y vi la diadema. Era de color plateada y tenía una enorme piedra de color púrpura en su centro. Nos disponíamos a salir cuando la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento, resonó por toda la habitación.

-¿Vas a algún lugar, Potter? - pero Draco se congeló al verme allí a su lado. Tensó la mandíbula, pero mantuvo su varita en el aire - ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Hermione?

-Tengo que ayudar a Harry, Draco – respondí.

Noté que Harry guardó la diadema en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a retroceder. A espaldas de Draco se encontraban Crabbe y Blaise, ambos con sendas varitas en sus manos. Crabbe pronunció algo que no pude reconocer y llamas sin control comenzaron a brotar de su varita. Draco retrocedió hacia atrás, al igual que Blaise y nosotros. Ron, Harry y yo echamos a correr en dirección a la salida, pero el fuego se había convertido en algo más que solo fuego. Lenguas de ardientes llamas brotaban de lo que parecía un dragón, o dos, hecho de fuego. Ron encontró unas cuantas escobas apoyadas en un armario y las usamos para elevarnos del suelo e intentar escapar. Fue entonces cuando vi a Draco y a Blaise subidos en una pila de libros y supe que no podía dejarlo allí por nada del mundo. Retrocedí esquivando las llamaradas y me acerqué hasta donde estaban ellos, agachandome lo suficiente para que Draco subiera a mi escoba. Sus manos se agarraron a mi cintura con mucha fuerza, haciendome incluso daño, pero lo ignoré. Su cabeza se situó en mi hombro y su pelo platino rozaba mi rostro. Harry dio un golpe con su varita y abrió una especie de puerta entre las lenguas de fuego, haciendo que pudiéramos salir de aquella habitación. Aterrizamos en el suelo con un fuerte golpe, y Harry aprovechó el momento para apuñalar la diadema con el colmillo de basilisco anteriormente recogido. Un grito sordo rompió el silencio de la habitación mientras humaredas de algo negro salían de la diadema, deslizandose como serpientes. Harry se tocó la cicatriz y se cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Ron acudió en su ayuda, y yo me levanté sobre mis rodillas. Vi que Blaise ya no estaba con nosotros, así que supuse que había muerto junto a Crabbe. Draco seguía allí, sentado en el suelo y mirando a la nada. Me acerqué paulatinamente hasta él y acaricié suavemente su rostro.

-Draco...

-Pase lo que pase, Hermione, recuerda que te quiero – dijo. Y me besó. Fue un beso fugaz, pero intenso. Y Draco se levantó y se fue corriendo de allí. Supe en ese momento que posiblemente nunca volviera a verlo y que ese había sido nuestro último beso. El pensamiento hizo que tuviera ganas de vomitar y de llorar, todo a la vez. Pero, desgraciadamente, tendría más tiempo para esos temas después, pues ahora tenía que encargarme de los horrocruxes. Levantándome del suelo y sacudiendo el polvo de mis pantalones, me acerqué hasta Harry. Entre Ron y yo le ayudamos a incorporarse y salimos de aquel lugar. Escuchamos otro grito sordo proveniente de una sala cercana al pasillo donde nos encontrábamos, y echamos a correr.

-Has sido un siervo muy fiel, Severus. Pero tengo que hacer esto. Avada Kedavra – la voz de Voldemort resonó por toda la habitación y también lo hizo el hechizo, como un ruido sordo.

-¡Es Snape! - susurró Harry.

Levantándose, se adentró en la sala donde había estado Voldemort y se acercó a Snape, quien, milagrosamente, aún podía respirar. Hablaron algo que no pude entender y entonces Harry me pidió que le diera un bote. Busqué en mi bolso y encontré el pequeño frasquito donde había estado la esencia de díctamo que preparé con Draco en las clases de Pociones. El recuerdo parecía haber tenido lugar hacía años, cuando solo habían pasado unos meses en realidad. Harry recogió una lágrima de la cara de Snape y este dejó finalmente de respirar.

-Tengo que ir al pensadero – anunció Harry. Y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta.

El silencio se hizo totalmente insoportable entre Ron y yo. El pelirrojo no me miraba en absoluto y al cabo de unos segundos salió por la puerta, por lo que tuve que seguirle. Se sentó en la escalera principal, y supuse que esperaba a Harry. Manteniendo una distancia prudencial, me senté junto a él. Desde los dos metros a los que estaba pude ver cómo se tensaba.

-¿Dónde está tu querido Malfoy, Hermione? ¿Ha salido corriendo? Ya te avisé de que era un cobarde – dijo finalmente.

-No ha salido huyendo. Me salvó la vida después de que matara a Nagini. No sé donde está ahora, pero no es un cobarde – respondí con acidez.

-No, claro que no lo es. ¡La cuestión es que aún sigo sin ver que le ves a Malfoy! ¡Es un niñato engominado! - gritó.

-Lo es – admití – Pero es algo más que solo eso.

-Oh, me vas a decir que en el fondo es buena persona, solo que yo no he llegado a conocerlo, ¿verdad? Pues ahórratelo, porque no quiero ni pienso conocerlo.

-¿Pero por qué te comportas de esta forma, Ron? - exploté finalmente - ¿Qué es lo que más te ha molestado, que salga con alguien más o que ese alguien sea Draco? ¡Te recuerdo que tú estás saliendo con Astoria, y ella es una Slytherin también! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto pensar que se haya fijado en mi? ¿Por que soy una mojigata asexual que solo sabe leer y estudiar? ¿Qué nunca podré ser atractiva para nadie? ¡Pues jódete, Ron! ¡Soy algo más que un bonito cerebro!

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Claro que sé que eres mucho más! ¡Pero lo peor es que el chico que hayas elegido sea Malfoy! ¡Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho!

-¡Ha cambiado!

-¡Y un cuerno!

-¡El cuerno es el que te voy a clavar yo como sigas actuando así! ¡Admítelo de una vez, y punto!

-¿Quieres que acepte vuestra relación? - preguntó dejando de gritar finalmente – Muy bien. Acepto vuestra relación. Y lo digo en serio. Que seas muy felices y tengáis trescientos hijos. Eso si sobrevivimos.

Y dicho, esto se sentó de vuelta en las escaleras esperando a que Harry bajara.

Harry bajó al cabo de unos minutos, luciendo destrozado y cansado.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? - preguntó Ron anteponiéndose a mi.

-Tengo que entregarme – respondió él.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente.

-¿Qué? - pregunté con una vz chillona que no reconocí como mía – No puedes hacer eso.

-No lo comprendéis – suspiró Harry – Yo soy el último horrocrux. Voldemort tiene que matarme para que él finalmente muera. Y si yo soy el precio a pagar para que todo esto acabe, que así sea.

-Pero...-comenzó Ron, pero Harry le interrumpió.

-No, no hay vuelta atrás, Ron. Tengo que hacerlo.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio hasta dónde la batalla estaba teniendo lugar. Allí, Harry se despidió de nosotros y se fue. Ron se fue por su parte a luchar, dejándome sola en medio de todo. Saqué mi varita y la sostuve en alto. Corrí por lo que antes había sido el patio de Hogwarts, buscando una cabeza rubia entre la multitud de personas, pero no la encontré. Un mortífago se paró delante mía pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, lancé un _reducto_ que hizo que cayera redondo al suelo. Dislumbré a Ginny atrapada entre varios mortífagos, intentando defenderse sola pero, cuando acudí a ayudarla, apareció Bellatrix, matando a los mortífagos. Supuse que a Bella le daba exactamente igual matar a la gente de su propio bando cuando ella quería conseguir algo. Se acercó peligrosamente a Ginny y mandó un Avada Kedavra que milagrosamente logró esquivar. Entonces, la señora Weasley apareció y se interpuso entre Bella y su hija.

-¡A mi hija no la toques, zorra! - girtó Molly Weasley, dejandome bastante impresionada.

Bellatrix rió de esa forma tan loca suya y puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha venido mami Weasley ha reunirse con su pequeño Freddie? - rió.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, porque Molly se enfadó muchísmo y, pillando desprevenida a Bellatrix, lanzó un hechizo que la pilló de lleno. Bella se quedó congelada y, entonces, estalló. Solté un gritito de triunfo y Molly sonrió, abrazando a su hija. Salí corriendo de allí, matando mortífagos y buscando a Draco en cualquier lugar, necesitaba verlo. Pero la suerte parecía no estar de nuestra parte, como siempre, porque no pude encontrarlo. De repente, se hizo un silencio repentino que envió la peor de las sensaciones a través de mi columna vertebral. Los mortífagos se agruparon alrededor de Voldemort y, detrás de él, se encontraba Hagrid, llorando, y con alguien en sus brazos. Me congelé en el sitio y casi me caigo al suelo, de no ser porque Neville apareció a mi lado y me sujetó.

-¡Atención a todos! - gritó Voldemort - ¡Harry Potter ha muerto!

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor no me odiéis, tened compasión de mi :((( - Cris.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeey :D he de decir que este es el último episodio del fic :((( *llora* pero aún queda el epílogo, el cual subiré pronto ^^ Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 13: El niño que vivió.**

El silencio reinaba por todo el patio. Mi cabeza solo giraba con un pensamiento en ese momento: Harry ha muerto. Quería llorar, vomitar, matar a Voldemort, golpear a Neville para que me soltara, y volver a llorar. Voldemort se rió de una forma espeluznante y retorció sus asquerosas manos.

-Bien, bien. Ahora que esto ha acabado, vamos a comenzar una nueva era. Todo aquel que quiera podrá unirse a mi. Los que no, moriréis. Ahora, ¿quién quiere unirse a los mortífagos? - preguntó. Estaba tan feliz que solo le faltaba ponerse a bailar allí mismo.

Nadie se adelantó y noté que eso le sentaba mal. Una voz resonó entonces desde el grupo de los mortífagos, y pude ver la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy abriéndose paso hasta situarse en primera fila.

-Draco, querido, ven con tus padres – pidió.

Me giré bruscamente en busca de Draco y entonces lo vi. Se encontraba en nuestro bando, escondido por un par de personas y lucía totalmente aterrorizado. Sabía que él no quería ir con sus padres, sino que él quería quedarse en este bando. Así como también sabía que él acabaría lléndose con ellos. Y relamente no supe por qué, pero el pensamiento de aquello me dolió tanto casi como la muerte de Harry. No podía perder a Draco también hoy, porque entonces me quedaría completamente sola y sabía que nunca superaría dos pérdidas de tales dimensiones. Quise acercarme a Draco y abofetearlo hasta que entrara en razón, hasta que por una vez hiciera algo que él quisiera hacer, no porque sus padres le obligan a hacerlo. Y supuse que esa fue la razón que me llevara a tomar la decisión de no dejarlo ir, porque lo quería y lo necesitaba. Voldemort, Lucius y los mortífagos podían irse al cuerno. Draco cerró los ojos y su padre volvió a llamarlo. Esta vez, una voz femenina se unió a él. Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba ahora al lado de Lucius, pero no miraba a su hijo, sino que me miraba directamente a mi, como si supiera que yo podía hacer algo que lo jodiera todo. Draco comenzó a andar, hasta sus padres. Voldemort dio un pequeño saltito de alegría y aplaudió.

-Muy bien, querido. Muy bien – dijo.

Fue entonces cuando mi sentido común dejó de actuar y entró lo que podría llamarse corazón.

-¡NO! - grité.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mi y me miraron como si hubiera perdido el juicio, y pensé que tampoco estaban muy equivocadas. Voldemort frunció el ceño y miró a Draco de hito en hito. Este, sin embargo, parecía enfadado y feliz a la vez, aunque no sé muy bien como puede ser eso. Narcissa me miraba entre aliviada y mosqueada, y Lucius parecía querer matarme allí mismo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – comenzó Voldemort - ¿Quién es, Draco? ¿Es una amiga tuya? Da un paso adelante, _querida._

Olvidándome de que me sudaban las manos y me temblaba todo el cuerpo, me solté de los brazos de Neville y di un paso hacia adelante, quedando por delante de todos los que estaban de lado de Dumbledore.

-¿Quién eres tú, chica? - preguntó Voldemort otra vez.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger – respondí. Intenté por todos los medios que mi voz no reflejara todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Granger? ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres la amiga de Harry Potter! ¡La sangre sucia! - gritó con una mueca de asco, que hizo que su cara se viera aún más fea de lo que ya era - ¿De qué la conoces, Draco?

Quise de verdad que por una vez en su vida Draco hicera lo que siempre hacía, no decir la vedad o mentir, pero tuvo que escoger ese justo momento para decir la maldita verdad.

-La quiero – respondió, sin un ápice de duda.

Los mortífagos ahogaron un grito y yo no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Y, contra todo pronóstico, Voldemort se echó a reír.

-Ah, el amor. Los jóvenes adolescentes siempre tan vulnerables a los sentimientos humanos. ¿Sabes cuál es otro sentimiento humano, Draco? El dolor. ¡_Imperius_!

Draco se irguió como si le hubieran atado una escoba a su espalda y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Voldemort levantó su varita y la apuntó hacia él.

-Tortúrala, Draco. Ahora.

Ajeno a lo que hacía, Draco sacó su varita y apuntó hacia mi. Entonces gritó ¡_crucio_! El dolor atravesó todo mi cuerpo, como aquella vez en la mansión Malfoy, en la que Bellatrix me torturó, solo que esta vez Draco no se interpondría entre ella y yo, pues era el quien llevaba la batuta. Se acercó lentamente hasta a mi, dando de vez en cuando ligeros golpes con la varita que conseguían pronunciar el dolor, haciendo que gritara y me retorciera en el suelo. Comencé a perder el conocimiento, cuando se me ocurrió que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Draco consiguiera superar el influjo de la maldición con algo que fuera más fuerte, algo que lo contrarrestara.

-Draco...-susurré, pero él ni se inmutó. Seguía acercándose a mi, sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

-Cuando creas que la has torturado lo suficiente, querido, mátala – canturreó la voz de Voldemort en algún lugar en la lejanía.

-¡Draco! - grité, usando todos mis esfuerzos. Pareció funcionar, porque este se paró en seco - ¡Recuerda Draco, recuerda! ¡Recuerda aquel día en la biblioteca, o aquel día en la nieve! ¡Recuerda cuando tocamos el piano! ¡Puedes vencer a la maldición, Draco!

Y lo hizo. Draco sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de una ensoñación, y miró alrededor, desorientado. Solo pareció darse cuenta de la situación cuando vio la varita en su mano y a mi en el suelo, retorciéndome de dolor. Tiró la varita al suelo como si estuviera ardiendo y me miró, horrorizado. Se acercó a mi rápidamente, y acarició mi rostro suavemente. La voz de Voldemort resonó entonces, enfurecida.

-¡AVADA KEDA...

Pero nunca llegó a pronunciar el hechizo, porque un golpe por detrás hizo que trastabillara y se cayera al suelo torpemente. Miré hacia arriba, intentando incorporarme del suelo con la ayuda de Draco y lo que vi me dejó helada. Harry estaba vivo y se había levantado, empujando a Voldemort. Ahora se encontraba de pie, varita en mano, y rodeado de gritos de júbilo por parte de sus seguidores y gritos de odio por parte de los mortífagos. Voldemort se levantó del suelo y fue detrás de Harry, despareciendo entre la maleza. Draco me cogió de la mano y me arrastró lejos de allí, hasta un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, al menos no por un tiempo. Vi que temblaba ligeramente cuando cogí su mano, y me sentí terriblemente mal por él, porque no quería saber que ideas estaban pasando por su cabeza. Si yo lo hubiera torturado a él, aún bajo una maldición imperius, me sentiría fatal. Pero no podía culparle, porque sabía que no había sido por su culpa, y porque había conseguido superar la maldición, anteponerse a ella.

-Draco...- comencé, pero él me calló.

-Chist.

Seguimos andando por los jardines de un ahora destrozado Hogwarts, hasta llegar a un recoveco donde no nos encontrarían en mucho tiempo.

-Hermione...lo siento, lo siento muchísimo – dijo abrazándome.

-Draco..no ha sido tu culpa – insistí. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cabeza, inspirando su aroma – Estabas bajo una maldición Imperius.

-Lo sé, pero aún así, no puedo dejar de pensar en que te hice daño, y eso es algo que nunca voy a perdonarme...

Me separé de él, no me gustaba el camino que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté con una voz llorosa.

Draco me miró como si nunca hubiera sentido más dolor en toda su vida, pero fuera necesario.

-No podemos estar juntos, Hermione. Sólo nos causamos daño. Y aunque esto me duela más que nada en el mundo, tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de los dos.

-¡No! - grité - ¡Tú no me vas a dejar! ¡No ahora! ¡No nunca!

-¿Crees que esto no me duele a mi, Hermione? ¿Dejarte ir, ver como te marchas, como te volverás a enamorar, te casarás y tendrás muchos hijos? ¡Solo de esta forma serás feliz alguna vez!

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi felicidad, Draco? ¡No puedes decidir por mi! ¿Qué te hace pensar que seré más feliz sin ti que contigo?

-¡Hermione soy un mortífago!

-¿Pero, y cuando todo esto acabe? - pregunté.

-¿Qué pasa si gana Voldemort? ¡Ahora sabe que te quiero! ¡Si no, nunca te hubiera hecho daño! ¡Es todo por mi culpa! - gritó, y pude ver que se arrepentía profundamente y que estaba hecho polvo, lo que hizo que algo en mi interior se ablandara un poco.

-¡Eso ahora no importa, Draco! ¡Ahora todos lo saben! ¡Lo único que tenemos nque hacer es intentar sobrevivir, intentar estar juntos!

Draco me besó, acallando las protestas que seguían surguiendo en mi interior. Al cabo de unos segundos, las protestas habían cesado. Draco colocó sus manos en mis caderas, apretándome contra él, besándome como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo. Y algo en mi interior me dijo con certeza que era así. Quería que mi instinto se equivocara, que me lo estuviera imaginando, pero sabía que no podía engañarme. Así que dejé de pensar, y me centré únicamente en aquel beso, como si me llevara la vida en ello. Porque quizás, mi vida sí que fuera a acabar con aquel beso.

-Te buscaré, Draco – dije entre besos. Él quiso responder, pero lo acallé con otro beso, haciéndole saber que, pasara lo que pasara, yo siempre lo encontraría.

-¿Esto es un adiós, verdad? - pregunté cuando finalmente nos separamos.

Draco suspiró, y acarició mi mejilla con su mano, de forma suave y delicada.

-Sí.

Estrepitosos ruidos resonaron a nuestras espaldas. Draco y yo nos separamos de nuestro abrazo, y miramos hacia el cielo. Una especie de cohetes blancos se extendían por él, bañándolo como la espuma blanca en el mar. Saqué mi varita y también lo hizo Draco. Entonces, dirigiéndome una última pero significativa mirada, salió corriendo de allí. Muchos pensaréis que Draco se comportó como un débil y un cobarde, pero no fue así. Supe que separarse de mi era lo más duro que alguna vez había hecho, pero que lo hacía por mi, para protegerme, para evitar que Voldemort o cualquier otro me matara por su culpa. Realmente, en mi interior, deseaba que Draco se hubiera quedado, que nos hubiéramos fugado a algún lugar lejos de allí, a Rusia o a España, y que nadie nos encontrara. Pero también supe que esa no sería vida para nosotros, porque seríamos fugitivos, escapando de todo y de todos. Estaba acostumbrada a leer libros de cuentos de hadas, donde todo siempre es tan bonito, donde la princesa siempre acaba con el príncipe, y son felices y comen perdices. Pero esto era la vida real, y el amor, por muy bonito que sea, también es cruel. Y merece sacrificios. Así que nuestro sacrificio era, pues, separarnos. Y aunque eso doliera como un hechizo _crucio_ o _sectusempra_, ambos sabíamos que era necesario. Así como también supe que siempre quedarían las cenizas de nosotros. Que si algún día, nos volviéramos a encontrar, las llamas de lo que fue un apasionado amor renacerían de las cenizas como un fénix. Viendo desaparecer su cabello rubio montaña arriba, me aferré al recuerdo de lo que habíamos sido, e intenté dejar de pensar en lo que nunca seríamos. Y subí la montaña detrás de él, pero por caminos diferentes. Porque creo que quizás siempre supimos que lo nuestro no tenía futuro. Que estaba prohibido. Creo que siempre supimos que chocamos mutuamente como trenes desbocados y sin control, y que las llamas no acabarían consumiendo. Y supe que nunca querría a nadie como lo había querido a él, pero que la vida continua y, aunque en ese momento me parecía imposible, tal vez, y solo tal vez, consiguiera superarlo y volver a la vida normal. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que me estaba engañando a mi misma, pues sabía en lo más profundo de mi ser que nunca conseguiría superarlo.

Cuando llegué, no había rastro de Voldemort ni de los mortífagos. Solo estaban Harry y los demás compañeros. Una intensa felicidad comenzó a surgir de mi interior, pensando que todo había acabado, que el Señor Tenebroso había muerto, que todo había acabado. Podría buscar a Draco y hacerle saber que todo iría bien. Pero algo en la mirada de Harry hizo que me detuviera, y supe en ese momento que algo iba mal, bastante mal para ser cierto.

-Voldemort ha escapado – sentenció el chico.

-¿Dónde están los mortífagos? - pregunté con voz temblorosa, temiendo la respuesta.

-Se han ido, Hermione. Se han ido con él – respondió, apenado.

Y entonces supe que no volvería a ver más a Draco, que aquel beso había sido de verdad nuestro último adiós, y que allí había acabado lo que una vez fuimos.

-¡NO! - grité.

Intenté echar a correr, a algún lugar, pero los brazos de Ron me rodearon.

-¡Déjame! - grité, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando - ¡Por el amor de Merlín, Ronald Weasley, suéltame o te juro que te haré daño!

Pero Ron no me soltó. Entonces, llegó Harry, y pude ver por la expresión en su rostro que algo iba peor de lo que yo pensaba.

-Hermione...lo siento mucho – comenzó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté, un poco asustada.

-Le prometí a Draco que si no conseguíamos matar a Voldemort, lo haría. Créeme que no quiero hacerlo, pero entiendo por qué él quiere que lo haga.

-¿Dé que estás hablando, Harry Potter? - pregunté pronunciando su nombre completo para enfatizar mi enfado.

-Quiero que recuerdes...que él te quiere – fue lo único que dijo antes de que levantara su varita y, sin que yo pudiera reaccionar, pronunciara – _Obliviate._

***esquiva golpes y tomatazos* por favor, no me odiéis, ahjfkd - Cris.  
**


	14. Epílogo

**Holaaaa :] Hoy os dejo el epílogo, espero que os guste ^^**

**EPÍLOGO: EL REENCUENTRO.**

_''VOLDEMORT HA CAÍDO''_, esa era la frase que aparecía en todos los titulares. Me encontraba sentada en el sofá, leyendo el periódico y bebiendo un vaso de café. Sabía que Harry y Ron habían conseguido acabar con Voldemort, incluso aunque ellos no me hubieran dejado participar, por mucho que me empeñara. Después de que matara a Nagini en Hogwarts hace 5 años, me había quedado inconsciente, por lo que decían que sería peligroso volver a la batalla. Miré las fotos del periódico y sonreí ante la vista de mis amigos en él. Ron estaba saliendo con Astoria Greengrass y Harry se había casado con Ginny. Yo no había salido con nadie porque la gente a veces me tomaba por loca. Después de la batalla, acabé en San Mungo, porque tenía fuertes pesadillas por las noches, y todos temíamos que fueran ataques epilépticos. Recuerdo soñar con alguien, de forma difusa, pero lograba ver sus ojos de color mercurio y un pelo rubio muy claro, casi platino. Sabía que era un chico, pero no lo conocía. Un día, le conté el sueño a Harry, y a éste casi le da un chungo, así que decidí callarme el resto de sueños para mi, hasta que fueron demasiado evidentes como para ocultarlos. Ginny me dijo una vez que decía palabras en sueños, pero que eran irreconocibles. Así que me llevaron a San Mungo, donde estuve en tratamiento y me recuperé. También había cogido un gusto por el color verde desde aquel día en Hogwarts que no supe explicar, simplemente sentía que necesitaba usarlo, llevarlo puesto. Y Harry y Ron se alteraban cada vez que lo hacía y no sabía por qué. Por el contrario, Ginny estaba preocupada porque no había salido con nadie desde Victor Krum en cuarto curso, y decía que eso no era normal. A veces usaba expresiones vulgares como que necesitaba un poco de ''acción'', pero se notaba que estaba preocupada. Yo no sabía que era lo que le sucedía, pues no era mi problema el que ningún hombre me hubiera hecho sentir algo como para tener una relación. Así que solía pasar mi tiempo libre leyendo. Mi libro favorito de entre todos era _Historia de Dos Ciudades_, no sé por qué. Simplemente, la historia me atraía: el amor de Sydney hacia Lucie, como moría dando la vida por el hombre que ella en realidad ama. Un tópico adolescente, lo sé, pero era simplemente precioso. Esta tarde pensaba ir a una librería a comprarlo, porque el que actualmente tenía no era mío, sino de Molly Weasley, quien muy amablemente me lo prestó. Así que conseguí que Ginny aceptara ir al Callejón Diagon a por él. La pelirroja estaba increíblemente guapa a sus 21 años. Su melena rojiza había crecido hasta la cadera y solía llevarlo suelto y liso, dándole un aspecto inocente. Por el contario, sus ojos azules eran de todo menos inocentes, y eso la hacía atractiva. Cogí un pequeño bolso donde metí dinero y entonces me acerqué hasta la chimenea.

-Callejón Diagon – pronuncié. Y la red flu me llevó hasta allí.

La librería se encontraba casi vacía. Estaba llena de libros hasta arriba (literalmente) y había varias escaleras para poder llegar a ellos. El dependiente que había en la caja era un hombre viejo, gordo, y calvo, pero parecía bonachón. Sonrió con amabilidad cuando Ginny y yo entramos, e hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Ginny sonrió y me indicó con un gesto de la mano que iba a la sección de fantasía, a buscar algún libro de esos que a ella tanto le gustaban. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de aquel muchacho que salía del trastero de la tienda. Era rubio platino y tenía unas facciones duras, pero era increíblemente guapo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco salvajemente, y me extrañé ante aquel sentimiento. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía? Pero no podía ignorar la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia ese hombre, como los polos opuestos de un imán se atraen.

Me acerqué hasta a Ginny y le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Chist, Ginny – ella levantó la cabeza de un libro enorme que tenía en la mano – Mira a aquel chico.

Ginny ahogó un grito y el libro se cayó al suelo de forma estridente.

-Hombre, sé que es guapo, pero no creo que sea...

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí – me interrumpió cogiendo mi brazo y arrastrándome hasta la salida.

-¿Qué? - exclamé extrañada - ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Quiero mi libro!

-Hermione...-comenzó en tono de reproche, pero la interrumpí.

-No.

Y entonces hice lo impensable: me acerqué hasta el mostrador. El chico estaba inmerso en una lectura de algún libro con las pastas muy viejas, y no notó mi presencia hasta que carraspeé. Sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa durante unos segundos, pero al momento una sonrisa picarona se extendió por todo su rostro.

-Disculpe...estaba buscando un libro y quería saber si podría ayudarme. El libro es...

-¿_Historia de Dos Ciudades_? - preguntó él interrumpiéndome.

-Sí – respondí extrañada - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Llámalo intuición – sonrió, y me miró a los ojos, haciéndome ver que eran de un precioso color gris, como el mercurio derretido.

**Y este es el final *llora* Tengo que decir que me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia y que vuestros reviews me han alegrado los días, en serio (cris está sensible) Espero que os haya gustado y ¡no olvidéis darme vuestra opinión si leéis mi fic! Muchas gracias a BereLestrange por ayudarme en algunas cosas ^^, gracias a nii-san por la corrección y a Irene-senpai por apoyarme siempre :'). Nos leemos :] - Cris.  
**


End file.
